Disney songs: Hetalia style!
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Nations set to Disney songs! Lots of Fun!
1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the cold war. Russia walked into his house, only to heard…

"Why should we stay here with Russia? America is really nice!"

"Are you sure, Toris? He's really annoying at the meetings!"

Russia walked in to see that Estonia, Latva, and Liethawania. He scowled and said, "I know that your powers of retention  
>are as wet as a warthog's backside," Estonia looked mad. "But thick as you are," He grabbed Lativa's DS he was playing, "<strong>Pay attention! <strong>My words are a matter of pride." The little nation jumped up and started shaking. Russia looked at all of them and sung, "_It's clear from your vacant expressions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs.<br>But we're talking kings and successions,  
>Even you can't be caught unaware!<br>So prepare for a chance of a lifetime;  
>Be prepared for sensational news!<em>" He smirked and continued, "_A shining new era, Is tiptoeing nearer,_"

Estonia looked at him, "_And where do we feature?_"

Russia smiled his creepy little smile, "_Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid, But you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues  
>and injustice deliciously squared; be prepared!<em>"

Latvia smiled but still shaking, "Yeah, Be prepared.  
>Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?"<p>

"For the fall of America."

"Why? Is he sick?"

Russia scowled, "No, fool- we're going to kill him. And Dixie too."

Estonia smiled, "Great idea! Who needs a superpower?" 

Russia closed his eyes in anger, "Idiots! There will be a superpower!"

Latvia said, "Hey, but you said, uh..."

Russia started Koling, "I will be the lone superpower! ...Stick with me, and your people will never go hungry again!"

Estonia and Latvia yelled, "Yaay! All right! Long live Master Russia!"

Latvia turned to Liethawania, "Come on Toris!"

He sighed but joined in, "Long live Master Russia! Long live Master Russia!"

Russia smiled and left for his study. When he was out of sight, the three baltics sighed and sat down.

Estonia broke the silance, "So… When are we going to America's?"

**K. How was it? Good? Bad? Awesome as Prussia? If you want a Disney song with certain characters just request it. **

**Review**~ 


	2. Chapter 2

It was another training day for the Axis. And as normal, Italy was not doing a thing.

"ITALY!"

Italy jumped and the cat he was holding ran off. The Italian turned to face the angry German. Germany can be very scary! "V-ve, yes, Germany?"

"I've been asking you vhat to do vhen you need to get captured for the past five minutes!"

Italy turned to his friend Japan, "Is that true, Japan?"

"Yes, it is, Italia-chun,"

"OK! I would suck up to them, wave my white flag, eat, sleep, and go to bed!"  
>Germany sighed, "<em>Let's get down to business, to defeat the Allies. Did they send me daughters, vhen I asked for sons?"<em>

"Well, I did wear dresses a lot when I was little!"

Germany's eye twitched. "_You're the saddest soldier I've ever met, But you can bet before were through,  
>Italy, I'll make a man out of you."<em>

He then made Italy and Japan run 100 laps before lunch.

"_Tranquil as a forest, But on fire within.  
>Once you find your center, you are sure to win. You're a spineless pale pathetic nation and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you.<em>

Japan was better at it then Italy but he still didn't like it, _"I'm never gonna catch my breath."_

Italy hated it! "_Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?"_

America, who was in the bushes with England next to a lake, saw the whole thing,_ "That nazi's got them scared to death!"_

England was knocked into the lake by America, "_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"  
><em>_ from: .com/lyrics/m/mulan/mak__  
><em>Germany grabbed Italy's collar,_ "You're unsuited for the rage of war, So pack up, go home, you're through.  
>How could I make a man out of you?"<em>

Italy walked away dejectedly. Japan was about to go after him when they heard splashes over by the lake. When they went to check it out, they saw America trying to get England out of the water. The poor fool couldn't swim! Germany and Japan looked at each other then the Allies…

LATER…

Germany sighed. They had made no progress today. He had hoped that Italy would try to show him he was meant for war when he had sent the Italian away but it didn't work. Now Italy was gone. And worse yet, they had two of the axis in their hands but they had managed to escape! This was just not his day.

Germany walked to his bed and pulled back to covers, to tired to even change clothes. When he did, he saw Italy. In his bed. Staring straight at him with wide-open eyes. He almost screamed. Instead, he yelled.

"ITALY? Vhat are you doing here?"

"Ve~ I wanted to tell you that I am ready to become a good soldier! Plus, I like sleeping with you!"

Germany blushed, "Fine. You can sleep in my bed tonight but tonight only. Tomorrow we shall train again."

"Can we have pasta first?"

"Yes, Italia, we can have pasta." He didn't know what caused him to say Italia but it felt right. Though it did sound more for a female to him. He shrugged and crawled into bed next to the already sleeping Italian. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a normal day at the G8 meeting. Which means everyone was fighting. Nobody noticed Sealand sneak in. Nobody, except Canada.

"Peter! What are you doing here?"

"Who are you? Wait your America's brother, Cankado!"

"…close enough. But really, why are you here? Your not a nation, yet!"

Sealand smirked, "_I'm gonna be a mighty nation, so enemies beware!"_

This caught the attention of the other nations. England sneered, "_I've never seen a nation with quite so little land,"_

"_I'm gonna be the main country, like no nation was before! I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on army!" _Sealand stood up in a chair to reach England's height.

"_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing,"_

"_Oh, I just can't wait to be a nation!"_

Sealand jumped down and ran to China's seat, _"No one saying do this,"_

England looked annoyed, "_Now when I said that-"_

Peter then ran to Japan's seat, _"No one saying be there!"_ England ran after him, "_What I meant was-"_

Sealand kept running and England chased after him, "_No one saying stop that,"_

"_What you don't realize-"_

"_No one saying see here"_

"_Now see here!"_

England finally caught Sealand, "_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart,"_

Sealand smiled_, "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_

Latvia, who came in with Sealand, joined in_, "Oh, he just can't wait to be king!"_

"_Oh, I just can't wait..."_

"_Just can't wait…"_

"_To be king!"_

England glared at Sealand and Russia glared at Latvia. Latvia started shaking and dragged Sealand out of the room, ignoring the boy's cries.

"…Vell, that vas interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Holy Roman Empire walked down the hall, hoping that he wouldn't run into Italia. He would love to see her but she has so much work to do and he wasn't sure he could keep from blushing. He sighed. Oh, his Chibitalia…

He's thoughts were interrupted by something small but hard crashing into him. Holy Rome fell over, bringing the other person down with him. At first he was mad. How _dare_ this person crash into _him_! When he looked up to yell at the person, however, he caught sight of a reddish brown curl. _Italia's curl_. He blushed when he saw that his crush's lips were so close to his.

"Roma! I finally got awhile off work! All I hear is Chibitalia, from the moment I get up till shades of night are falling There isn't any letup, I hear Mr. Austria calling, calling go up and do the attic and go down and do the cellar, you can do them both together. So would you come to my Tea party? Ms. Hungary helped me cook!"

Holy Rome couldn't think straight. Italy was still on top of him. "U-um…"

"How lovely it would be if you could to come to my Tea Party! But in the middle of my dreaming, he's screaming at me, 'Chibitalia!'" Italy got off from on top of him and smiled brightly at him.

Holy Rome snapped out of it and realized that he couldn't say no. "S-sure…" He was sure his face looked like a tomato.

Italia smile got wider, if it could, and she grabbed Holy Rome's hand to lead him to the room that the party was in.

When they got there, Holy Rome was surprised at the food on the small chibi-sized table. Ms. Hungary must have cooked most of it.

Italy cried out in shock, worrying Holy Rome. "What wrong, Italia?"

She pointed to the dress in Ms. Hungary's hand. Well, he thinks it's a dress. It was torn up pretty bad.

"Ve! Ms. Hungary! What happened to my dress?"

Ms. Hungary looked like a guilty child caught in the act of stealing a cookie jar. "I'm sorry, Chibitalia! The room was stuffy, so I opened the window and I only left the room for a minute! When I came back, a gray cat had it's claws in the dress!"

Before Italy could say anything, they heard Austria yell, "CHIBITALIA!"

Italy looked really sad but left all the same. Holy Rome was mad!

"_Every time she'd find a minute, that's the time that he begins it! Chibitalia, Chibitalia,"  
><em>

"_CHIBITALIA!"_

Holy Rome slammed the door closed. _"__Chibitalia, Chibitalia!__Night and day it's Chibitalia.__  
><em>_Make the fire, fix the breakfast__  
><em>_Wash the dishes, do the mopping!"_

Hungary sighed, _"And the sweeping and the dusting__  
><em>_He always keep her hopping.__"_

_"__She goes around in circles__  
><em>_til she's very, very dizzy__  
><em>_Still he hollers,"__  
><em>  
><em>"Keep a-busy, Chibitalia."<em> Hungary sat down, "But what can we do now?"

Holy Rome smiled, "We can fix the dress and have a big surprise Tea party after she finishes her work!"

Hungary smiled too. She got up and grabbed her sewing things. _"__We can do it, we can do it!__We can help Chibitalia!__We can make her dress so pretty__  
><em>_There's nothing to it, really__. __We'll tie a sash around it__  
><em>_Put a ribbon through it__. She'll have a grand old time __in the lovely dress we'll make for Chibitalia!__Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry,__Gonna help Chibitalia!__Got no time to dilly-dally__. __We gotta get a-goin'!"_

"I'll cut with these scissors!"

"And I can do the sewing!"

They looked at each other and sung at the same time, _"We'll make a lovely dress for __Chibitalia!"_

**LATER…**

Italy walked into his room after a whole days work. His Tea Party with Roma was ruined! And his dress was destroyed! He was just ready to curl up and go to sleep.

"Surprise!"

He turned to see Roma and Ms. Hungary standing in his room, next to a tea set and some food. It had pasta! And Ms. Hungary looked like she was blocking something.

"Ve~? Roma, Ms. Hungary, what are you doing here?"

Ms. Hungary smiled, "We knew that you really wanted to have that Tea Party, so we made another one!"

"Ve! That's very nice but I don't have a dress…"

Ms. Hungary stepped out of the way to reveal a beautiful dress! "V-ve? Where did you get that?"

Roma spoke up, "We fixed up your other one…"

"Why don't you try it on, Italy?"

"Right!" He grabbed the dress and ran into another room to change. After words, he ran back out and watched as Roma's face turned really red!

"_She looks beautiful…"_ Holy Rome thought. Italy ran up and hugged him. "Veeee~! Thank you Roma!" Hungary had snuck out to leave them alone.

Slowly, Holy Rome hugged her back. "Your welcome…"

"Ve~. Can we have the pasta now?"

"… Yes, Italia, we can have pasta."

**This is my longest one and so far, my favorite! Okay thats all i have ideas for right now so i need you guys to suggest some characters and/or songs! And tell me how i did with writing HRExChibitalia!**

**Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

Spain, Prussia, and France are at war with Austria. So far, France doesn't like all the walking.

France hated this. He hated the war, he hated Austria, he hated his boss for making him go to war, and he hated the stylish yet not-fit-for-walking shoes he was wearing! Why did he think that wearing these was a good idea? "For a long time we've been marching off to battle, in a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle. Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore,"

"I know! This is so unawesome! But beating Austria will be worth it!" Prussia and France walked ahead.

Spain smiled and ran to keep up with his two friends _"__Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!"_

"Huh?" France looked back at Spain.

_"__That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for!" _Spain smiled even bigger and continued, _"__I want her paler than the moon,__ w__ith eyes that shine like stars,"_

Prussia smirked, _"__My girl will marvel at my strength,__  
><em>_adore my awesome battle scars!"_

France sighed. Now he has to sing! _"I couldn't care less what she'll wear,__or what she looks like,__  
><em>_It all depends on what she cooks like!"_  
>The other two just looked at him. "I don't want them to be able to cook well! I want to cook all the time!" <p>

They looked at each other and sung together, _"What do we want? A girl worth fighting for!"_

Then they went to war, all thinking about whom their girl was. All of them were wrong!

Two hundred years later, Spain had found someone that was "paler then the moon and eyes that shone like stars" in Romano.

Prussia had found someone who "adores his awesome battle scars" in Canada.

And France found someone who couldn't cook in England.

These were not the ones they were thinking during the war.

**What do ya think? My friend gave me the ideas for this one and the next one so have fun! Still, tell me what character(s) you want to see! Review~**


	6. Chapter 6

Canada was depressed again. Why could nobody remember him? He was curled up in the corner when Kuma found him.

The bear walked over and put his paws on his master's back. Canada expected to hear "Who are you?" but instead he hear singing.

"_Look for the bare necessities  
>The simple bare necessities<br>Forget about your worries and your strife  
>I mean the bare necessities<br>Old Mother Nature's recipes  
>That brings the bare necessities of life."<em>

Canada looked at his bear. "…Why are you singing?"

"…"

"…"

"…Who are you?"

"…" Canada went back to being depressed in the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Poland smirked. Lithuania was kinda scared and didn't like what he was being forced into.

"You want me to make you powerful?"__

Lithuania looked at him, surprised, "_Can you do that?"___

Poland shook his head. "_My dear, sweet Toris. That's what I do. It's what I live for.__To help weak nations that border me like yourself.__  
><em>_Poor souls with no one else to turn to." _Poland  
>stepped closer and Lithuania stepped back.<em><em>

_ "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty__  
><em>_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch,"_

Lithuania blinked. "Don't you mean wizard or Warlock?"

Poland looked at him, "No, I mean witch. They thought it would fit better but I don't know why."

Lithuania stared at the female robe Poland was wearing. Well, he knew why._  
><em>

Poland continued, "_But you'll find that nowadays__  
><em>_I've mended all my ways__  
><em>_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch__  
><em>_To this__  
><em>_And I fortunately can apply some Polish rule.__  
><em>_It's a talent that I always have possessed__  
><em>_And dear Toris, please don't laugh__  
><em>_I use it on behalf__  
><em>_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)___

_Poor unfortunate souls__  
><em>_In pain, in need__  
><em>_Now it's happened once or twice__  
><em>_Someone couldn't pay the price__  
><em>_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals__  
><em>_Yes I've had the odd complaint__  
><em>_But on the whole I've been a saint__  
><em>_To those poor unfortunate souls!"___

Poland smirked. While he was singing, he backed Lithuania into a corner. "_Have we got a deal?"___

_"__If I join you, I'll might never be my own country again."___

_"__But you'll have your power, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh.__  
><em>_Oh, and there is one more thing.__  
><em>_We haven't discussed the subject of payment.___

Lithuania's eyes widened,_ "But I don't have-"___

_Poland laughed,__ "__I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle!__What I want from you is – for you to be my slave."___

_ "But how can I-"___

_ "I'll take care of the bosses,Toris.__  
><em>_And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!___

_ "Come on you poor unfortunate nation!__  
><em>_Go ahead!__  
><em>_Make your choice!__  
><em>_I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day__  
><em>_It won't cost much__  
><em>_You should rejoice!__  
><em>_You poor unfortunate nation__  
><em>_It's sad but true__  
><em>_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet__  
><em>_You've got the pay the toll__  
><em>_Take a gulp and take a breath__  
><em>_And go ahead and sign the scroll!" _Poland held a scroll for him to sing and gave Toris a pen.

Lithuania looked at the pen then at the paper then at Poland then back to the pen. He sood still for a few more moments, then he signed the paper.

Poland laughed. He had his Toris!

**How was it? Regrested by Shadowraven45662.**__


	8. Chapter 8

China looked at Korea. He sighed, "_This is what you give me to work with?" _When he saw the sad look on Korea's face, China quickly added, _"__Well, honey, I've seen worse__. __We're going to turn this sow's ear__  
><em>_into a silk purse,"_

China pushed Korea towards the tub, "_We'll have you washed and dried;__Primped and polished__till you glow with pride__. __You'll bring honor to us all!"___

After the bath, China taught Korea how to be a nation,_ "__Wait and see,__when we're through,__nations will gladly go to war along side you!__With good fortune,__you'll bring honor to us all!" _China smiled at Korea. He smiled back sheepishly.

LATER….

__Later that night, Korea lied in his bed staring up at the celing. He sighed, _"__Ancestors,__hear my plea. Help me not to make a__fool of me__and to not uproot__my family tree.__Keep my brothers standing tall!"_

Korea only wanted to make China proud like a good little brother. Was that to much to ask?_  
><em>

**How was it? Regested by Nyapoop14.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Songs used so far:**

**Ch. 1: Russia singing "Be Prepared" from the Lion King.**

**Ch. 2: Germany singing "Mack a Man out of you" from Mulan.**

**Ch. 3: Sealand singing "I just can't wait to be King!" from the Lion King.**

**Ch. 4: Holy Rome and Hungry singing "Cinderelly (The work song)" from Cinderella.**

**Ch. 5: The Bad Touch Trio singing "A girl worth fighting for!" from Mulan 2.**

**Ch. 6: Kuma singing "The Bear Necessities" from The Jungle Book.**

**Ch. 7: Poland singing "Poor unforante souls" from the Little Mermaid.**

**Ch. 8: China singing, "Honor to us all" from Mulan.**

**That's all for now! Suggest, suggest! And Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Won't Say (I'm in Love)****[from****Hercules]**

Romano sat down in a garden in Spain. The world meeting had been held there and of course Spain had insisted that he take his little "Roma" out to eat. Toni even gave him a rose that matched the color of his hair.

Romano looked at the flower and smiled and small smile. Then he frowned, "_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,__I guess I've already won that__  
><em>_No man is worth the aggravation__. __That's ancient history, been there, done that!" _He threw the rose behind him.

Hungary, Japan, and even Poland walked along the garden, talking about who should be paired up with who.

"Sweden and Finland, for sure!"

"And, like, Italy and Germany!"

"Don't forget about You, Poland-kun, and Lithuania-kun."

"Well, like, what about you and, like, Greece?" Japan blushed while Poland smirked.

"We're forgetting about one couple!"

"Like, who?"

"Spain and Romano!"

They then turned another corner and a dark red rose fell at their feet. They looked up and saw Romano sitting by the fountain, looking depressed._  
><em>They looked at each other and sung together to the Italian, "_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?__He's the Earth and heaven to you__. __Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you.__Man, ya can't conceal it.__  
><em>_We know how ya feel and__who you're thinking of!" _Poland grabbed the rose and waved it in Romano's face, making the Italian get up and walk away. They, of course, followed.__

_"No chance, no way__! __I won't say it, no, no!"___

_"__You swoon, you sigh__. __Why deny it, uh-oh?"___

Romano looked back at them, "_It's too cliché;__I won't say I'm in love!" _The others looked at each other and shrugged.__

Romano continued walking, "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson.__It feels so good when you start out.__  
><em>_My head is screaming get a grip, man!__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!__  
><em>

Hungary, Japan, and Poland followed right behind him. They were determined to make this couple work! "_You keep on denying__who you are and how you're feeling.__Man, we're not buying__. __Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling__. __Face it like a grown-up__. __When ya gonna own up__? __That ya got, got, got it bad,"___

_"No chance, no way!__I won't say it, no, no!" _He tried to use some stepping-stones to get across the river but the last one tilted and he fell, grabbing the thing in front of him. It was a vine from a tomato plant. (I don't care if this is wrong but I needed something here!)__

_"__Give up, give in!__Check the grin you're in love,"___

_"This scene won't play,__I won't say I'm in love!"___

_"__You're doin flips! Read our lips!__You're in love,"___

Romano turned back to glare at them, "_You're way off base__! __I won't say it__! __Get off my case!__I won't say it!"_ He then sat down by another fountain.__

_"__Girl, don't be proud__. __It's O.K. you're in love." _Hungary put the flower beside Romano and walked off with the others. But they could still hear the last thing he said. __

_"__At least out loud,__I won't say I'm in love…" _They looked back at saw he was smiling dreamily at the rose now in his hand. They smirked. Spamano any one?

**I hope you like it! I love all of you who are suggesting! And to think, the only reason that I started this story was because I wanted to write Russia singing "Be Prepared!" **

**And about "A Girl Worth Fighting For"****, I'm pretty sure they sing it when they're transporting the three princesses. So it was the second…**

**Suggested by Valkyrie99.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Strangers Like Me Lyrics (Tarzan)_

Japan sat in his room. He didn't want to go outside but he wanted to meet these new nations at his door. He made up his mind.

"_Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
>Show me everything and tell me how<br>It all means something  
>And yet nothing to me<em>

_I can see there's so much to learn  
>It's all so close and yet so far<br>I see myself as people see me  
>Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there<em>

_I wanna know, can you show me  
>I wanna know about these<br>Strangers like me  
>Tell me more, please show me<br>Something's familiar about these strangers like me!"_

So he walked out and met France and America.

**A few years later.,,**__

Japan walked beside Greece and Turkey. They had started fighting again. He snuck away. He felt bad for Turkey but he liked Greece. Or at least, He thinks he does…

"_Every gesture, every move that he makes__  
>Makes me feel like never before<em>_  
>Why do I have<em>_  
>This growing need to be beside him?<em>_  
>Ooo, these emotions I never knew<em>_  
>Of some other world far beyond this place<em>_  
>Beyond the trees, above the clouds<em>_  
>I see before me a new horizon…<em> _  
>I wanna know, can you show me<em>_  
>I wanna know about these strangers like me<em>_  
>Tell me more, please show me<em>_  
>Something's familiar about these strangers like me…"<em>Japan looked back at the two fighting nations…__

_"...I wanna know"_

**Short and not very good but I'm board… For those of you that are reviewing, thanks! Could you go read my two other Hetalia fanfic oneshots? I want some reviews for them… Please?**

… **you know who you are, person who suggested this…**


	12. Chapter 12

Hungary watched as Prussia, His- or was it her?- childhood best friend, walk away. What was he-she-supposed to do now? He-she- walked over to a near by pond. Hi-her refection stared back at her.

"_Look at me  
>I will never pass for a perfect bride<br>Or a perfect daughter  
>Can it be<br>I'm not meant to play this part?  
>Now I see<br>That if I were truly to be myself  
>I would break friend's heart<em>

_Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight<br>Back at me?  
>Why is my reflection someone<br>I don't know?  
>Somehow I cannot hide<br>Who I am  
>Though I've tried<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?"<em>

She started to banged herself. She made herself a silent vow. She would act like a normal girl. Prussia would just have to deal.


	13. Chapter 13

England drew a magic circle in the middle of his basement. He stood up and sighed. "I can't believe I'm using one of America's but my other chants only bring Russia!"

He opened his spell book, "Well, lets get going… _Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!  
>Put 'em together and what have you got?<br>bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Salagadoola mechicka boola! bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! It'll do magic believe it or not;  
>bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo! But the thingmabob that does the job is<br>bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! Put 'em together and what have you got?" _He pushed his arm out in front of him, _  
>"Bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" <em>

The circle started glowing and England hoped that Russia wouldn't be there. When the light went away, what he saw wasn't Russia…

… It was glass slipper.

"… Maybe a song from _Cinderella_ won't go well after all…"


	14. Chapter 14

Lilli sat up and stretched. Then she frowned. Switzy wouldn't be here today and she couldn't go outside… She sighed. "_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:__  
><em>_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean,"_

She put up the broom and grabbed the wax,_  
>"<em>_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up__  
><em>_sweep again,"_ She looked at the clock, "_ and by then it's like 7:15."___

She grabbed three books off her shelf, "_And so I'll read a book__  
><em>_Or maybe two or three," _She put down the books and grabbed her brush,_  
>"<em>_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery__  
><em>_I'll play guitar and knit__  
><em>_And cook and basically__  
><em>_Just wonder when will my life begin?"___

_"And I'll reread the books__  
><em>_If I have time to spare__  
><em>_I'll paint the walls some more,__  
><em>_I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_Stuck in the same place I've always been."_

She sighed and started messing with her pigtails. She then looked at the scissors on the desk and then back at her hair. Well… won't her brother be surprised at her tonight?


	15. Chapter 15

Germany frowned. He couldn't believe he was doing this, _"Boys and girls of every age__  
><em>_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_"

Japan sighed but did it anyway, _"Come with us and you will see__  
><em>_This, our aliance of the axis,"_

Italy just smiled and waved his white flag. Romano scowled. But they did it anyway, _"This is Axis, this is Axis__; __soliders scream in the dead of night,"_

Austria and Prussia were so not happy! But they did it antway.  
><em>"<em>_This is Axis, everybody make a scene__  
><em>_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright__  
><em>_It's our aliance, everybody scream__  
><em>_In this aliance of Axis_."

Then Prussia smirked, _"I am the one you know the most,__I am awesome and I have room to boast!"_

Italy smiled wider. He didn't know what was going on but he wanted to sing too! _"__I am the one with the white flag__, __but when I run, I kinda lag…"_

The Allies stared at them. The nicer ones, China, Canada, and Russia, were trying not to laugh. But the meaner ones, America, England, and France, were rolling on the floor with laughter. Best way to win a war _ever! _


	16. Chapter 16

Chibi-Canada looked around the corner, spying on his papa France. His papa was cooking diner and he always sung when he cooked. Canada liked to hear him sing. He wondered if America's older brother could sing?… No, no time for depressing thoughts!

Canada shook his head and tuned in to his papa's singing, though he wish he hadn't.

"_Les poissons, les poissons  
>How I love les poissons<br>Love to chop and to serve little fish  
>First I cut off their heads<br>Then I pull out their bones  
>Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice<em>

_Les poissons, les poissons  
>Hee hee hee, haw haw haw<br>With a cleaver I hack them in two  
>I pull out what's inside<br>And I serve it up fried  
>God, I love little fishes, don't you?<em>

_Here's something for tempting the palette  
>Prepared in the classic technique<br>First you pound the fish flat with a malette  
>Then you slash off their skin<br>Give their belly a slice  
>Then you rub some salt in<br>'Cause it makes it taste nice  
>Now I stuff you with bread<br>Don't worry, 'cause you're dead!  
>And you're certainly lucky you are<br>'Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot!  
>Tout-aloo mon poisson<br>Au revoir!"_

Canada ran shakily back to his room, his papa never noticing he was there.

….

"Yo, Mattie, you there?"

Canada shook his head out of the flashback and looked at America. "Um… Yes, sorry. What did you say?"

America rolled his eyes, "I said, do you want a burger?" He waved one in front of his older brother's face.

Canada leaned back and squeezed Kuma. Ever since that day, he hated eating meat. "N-no thank you…"

America shrugged. "Your loss."


	17. Chapter 17

Sweden sighed. Finland was still scared of him. The one he loved was scared of him! With Sealand, it was better but still…

Sealand ran around the corner with his friend Latvia. He then saw his papa. Sealand walked over and sat down beside him. _"How does he know you love him?__How does he know he's yours?"_  
>The British fort then elbowed his Latvian friend. Latvia nodded. <em>"<em>_How does he know that you love him?"_  
>Sealand jumped up and dragged Latvia with him.<br>_"__How do you show him you love him?"_

They both smiled and looked at Sweden, _"How does he know that you really, really, truly love him?__  
><em>_How does he know that you love him?__How do you show him you love him?__How does he know that you really, really, truly love him?"__  
><em> Sealand ran up to his papa,  
><em>"<em>_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted__  
><em>_you must remind him, or he'll be inclined to say...__  
><em>_"How do I know he loves me?"__  
><em>_"How do I know he's mine?'"_  
>Sealand started dragging Sweden by his hand,<br>_"__Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?__  
><em>_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray? Hay!__  
><em>_He'll find a new way to show you; a little bit everyday__  
><em>_that's how you know, that's how you know!__  
><em>_He's your love...__ "__  
><em>  
>Latvia ran to catch them,<br>_"__You've got to show him you need him__  
><em>_Don't treat him like a mind reader__  
><em>_Each day do something to need him__  
><em>_To believe you love him__,"_  
>They had gotten back to the house but Finland hadn't noticed them yet. Sealand continued to sing.<br>_"__Everybody wants to live happily ever after__  
><em>_Everybody wants to know their true love is true...__  
><em>_How do you know he loves you?__  
><em>_How do you know he's yours?__  
><em>_Well does he take you out dancing' just so he can hold you close?__  
><em>_Dedicate a song with words in__  
><em>_Just for you? Ahhh!"__  
><em> Finland had by then, noticed them and gone outside. He smiled at his singing son, not that anyone noticed him.  
><em>"<em>_He'll find his own way to tell you__  
><em>_With the little things he'll do__  
><em>_That's how you know__  
><em>_That's how you know!"__  
><em>

"_I'm your love__  
><em>_I'm your love..."_Everyone looked over when then Finnish man sung. He smiled and kissed Sweden.

Sealand smirked and ran off with Latvia, still singing, satisfied with their work.

"_That's how you know  
>He loves you<br>that's how you know…"  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

Poland smiled. He got his Toris back from Russia today! And they call him a witch! …Not that he knows why he was called that all those years ago. He started walking to the spot he would meet Toris.

"_Its out with the old and in with the new,__  
><em>_Goodbye clouds of Grey, hello skies of blue__  
><em>_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa__  
><em>_Endless days in my chaise__  
><em>_The whole world according to moi," _Poland looked at all the different stores that were in his country now, all from different countries._  
><em>  
>"<em>Iced tea imported from England,<em>_  
><em>_Lifeguards imported from Spain,__  
><em>_Towels imported from Turkey,__  
><em>_Turkey imported from Maine,"_

The blond smirked.  
><em>"<em>_I want fabulous,__  
><em>_That is my simple request,__  
><em>_All things fabulous,__  
><em>_Bigger and better and best,__  
><em>_I need something inspiring to help me get along,__  
><em>_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?"___

He stopped when he passed an old broken down park and crinkled his nose in disgust. He than walked away as fast as his heels would let him.

"_This won't do, that's a bore,__  
><em>_that's insulting, and I need more!__  
><em>_I Need FABULOUS!"_

He stopped when he saw Toris. The brunette looked like he was talking someone, not that Felix thought anything about it.  
>"<em>I like what I see,<em>_  
><em>_I like it a lot…"__  
><em>  
>Poland smirked. "Absolutely..." His eyes widened when he saw Toris holding Belarus' hand. <em>"NOT!"<em> 


	19. Chapter 19

Canada sighed. What was he supposed to do about the other nations? France wanted him to be like him, England wanted to be like him, and America wanted to make him a state. He got up from the bench he was sitting on and started walking through the garden.

"_I am a question to the world__  
><em>_Not an answer to be heard__  
><em>_Or a moment that's held in your arms___

_And what do you think you'd ever say__  
><em>_I won't listen anyway__  
><em>_You don't know me"_ Nobody ever noticed him and when they did it was just to gloat._  
>"<em>_And I'll never be what you want__  
><em>_Me to be"___

_"__And how__  
><em>_Can you learn what's never shown__  
><em>_Yeah, you stand here on your own__  
><em>_They don't know me__  
><em>_'Cause I'm not here"___

Canada started to cry. "_And I want a moment to be real__. __Want to touch things I don't feel.__  
><em>_Wanna hold on and feel I belong,"___

He then thought of Prussia._ "And you see the things they never see__  
><em>_All you wanted - I could be__  
><em>_now you know me__and I'm not afraid__and I want to tell you who I am.__Can you help me be a man?__  
><em>_They can't break me__as long as I know who I am!"___

Canada smiled_, "__And how can the world want me to change__. __They're the ones that stay the same__  
><em>_They can't see me__, __but I'm still here"___

_"__And how can you say I'll never change__  
><em>_They're the ones that stay the same__  
><em>_I'm the one now__  
><em>_'Cause I'm still here,"___

_"__I'm the one__  
><em>_'Cause I'm still here__  
><em>_I'm still here__  
><em>_I'm still here__  
><em>_I'm still here" _The northern nation sat down on the ground only to be knocked over by a certain red eyed ex-nation.

"You are certainly still here, birdie." Canada blushed.


	20. Chapter 20

England looked up. He could have sworn that he heard America. Was he… crying? No, it couldn't be. But there it was again and it was most defiantly America crying.

England quickly got up for his desk and made his way to His little colony's room. Once there, he could see the America truly was crying. And England knew the reason. Blast that Frog and his French and Indian war! It was really hurting America.

England walked in and picked the little boy up. He began to sing softly to him, slowly rocking back and forth.

"_Come stop your crying__  
><em>_It will be all right__  
><em>_Just take my hand Hold it tight___

_I will protect you__  
><em>_from all around you__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_Don't you cry___

_For one so small,__  
><em>_you seem so strong," _England smiled slightly, remembering when America picked up that bison. The colony's cries were now just whimpers._  
><em>

"_My arms will hold you,__  
><em>_keep you safe and warm__  
><em>_This bond between us__  
><em>_Can't be broken__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_Don't you cry,__"_

England looked down to see his charge was asleep and placed him in his bed. The pirate smiled softly before scowling. He then left the room and the house for just a little while.

France got quite a scary visit that night not to long after.

…

Ukraine looked at her younger siblings. Russia was scaring the Baltics while Belarus was scaring Russia. She shook her head and walked out of the meeting room. Not that anyone noticed. They were all fighting. She began singing softly to herself.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_Yes, you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_From this day on__  
><em>_Now and forever more___

_You'll be in my heart__  
><em>_No matter what they say__  
><em>_You'll be here in my heart, always__,"_

She sighed and turned to walk back inside when a button popped off. Ukraine quickly sewed it back on but not before her siblings came looking for her.

"What are you doing out here, sister? It is chilly out, da?"

"Yes. Come in with me and big brother." Ukraine smiled and nodded.

…

China watched as his ex-younger brother left him. He was going to miss Japan. Why did that stupid war have to happen? He started crying and sung softly to himself.

"_Why can't they understand__  
><em>_the way we feel__  
><em>_They just don't trust__  
><em>_what they can't explain__  
><em>_I know we're different but,__  
><em>_deep inside us__  
><em>_We're not that different at all___

_And you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_Yes, you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_From this day on__  
><em>_Now and forever more__…"_

China fell asleep on the steps under the moon like him and Japan had watched so many years ago.

…

"Big Broder!" Switzerland turned at the sound of his little sister's voice. She sounded frantic. Already in his mind he was preparing to hurt anyone that made his sister this frantic. "Whats wrong?"

Liech stopped in front of her brother and talked a mile a minute, "Oh, Big Broder! Am I a weakling and a burden?"

"What? Who would tell you things like that?"

"Um…" She stopped for a second to remember his name. "… I think it was Prossia?"

"… Prussia?"

"Yes! That's him!"

Switzerland than did something that he almost never did. He hugged Lilli. "No. You are not, and never were or will be, a burden. Nor are you a weakling. I taught you how to shoot a gun myself didn't I?" She smiled and nodded.

"_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know<br>We need each other,  
>to have, to hold<br>They'll see in time  
>I know." <em>

After Lilli went back into the house, Vash grabbed his gun a shot at the target three times, each time hitting the bulls-eye. Oh, Prussia better watch out tonight. No one messes with his little sister!

…

Prussia looked down at his little brother, Germany, or Holy Rome as he was known years ago. He was still a child but he still has to go to war. To say the least, Germany was scared. Prussia then remembered a song Germania sung him when he was little. The albino picked up the boy a sung softly.

"_When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together…"  
><em>

Germany smiled and nodded. He will always have his older brother.

…

Canada glared at his papa, though he treated the French man more of a brother then his father. How _dare_ he trade _him_ to England for_ rice_! "Why France?"

France sighed. "I'm sorry, _Mon Canada_, but if I didn't, me and England would have gone to war again and then I would of still lost you. This way, you won't feel that pain." He knelt down and looked at Canada right in the eye.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on,  
>Now and forever more<em>__

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart, always  
>Always…"<em>

"I'msorry." Then he left. Canada was now England's.

**This was the cutest thing and saddest thing I have ever wrote. Hope you like it!**


	21. Chapter 21

America looked around. The American Revolution had just ended. He had beat England and now he was independent. But even with the founding fathers, he felt like he didn't belong. Which he didn't. He was still a child. They were old men.

America got up and walked out to the woods, ignoring the looks the others gave him for just leaving like that.

Once he was alone, he decided to make up a song, one line at a time, telling how he felt. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_I have often dreamed__  
><em>_Of a far-off place__  
><em>_Where a hero's welcome__  
><em>_Will be waiting for me__  
><em>_Where the crowds will cheer__  
><em>_When they see my face__  
><em>_And a voice keeps saying__  
><em>_This is where I'm meant to be__I'll be there someday__  
><em>_I can go the distance__  
><em>_I will find my way__  
><em>_If I can be strong__  
><em>_I know every mile__  
><em>_Will be worth my while__When I go the distance__  
><em>_I'll be right where I belong__Down an unknown road__  
><em>_To embrace my fate__  
><em>_Though that road my wander__  
><em>_It will lead me to you__  
><em>_And a thousand years__  
><em>_Would be worth the wait__  
><em>_It might take a lifetime__  
><em>_But somehow I'll see it through__And I won't look back__  
><em>_I can go the distance__  
><em>_And I'll stay on track__  
><em>_No, I won't accept defeat__  
><em>_It's an uphill slope__  
><em>_But I won't lose hope__  
><em>_Till I go the distance__  
><em>_And my journey is complete__But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part__  
><em>_A hero's strength is measured by his heart__  
><em>_ Like a shooting star__  
><em>_I will go the distance__  
><em>_I will search the world__  
><em>_I will face its heart__  
><em>_I don't care how far__  
><em>_I can go the distance__  
><em>_Till I find my heroes welcome__  
><em>_Waiting In your arms…"_ America lied down in on a grassy hill and fell asleep in the warm sunlight. He smiled even in his sleep._  
><em>

"Okay. I have 43 reviews right now when i am posting this chapter. But im greedy and want 50. can you help me? Once i get fifty reviews, a new chapter gets uploaded.

Also, if you left a request and i haven't done it yet, i must of missed it. Post it again and will be sure to get it.

One more thing. I have a Hetalia poll on my profile. Go check it out and vote!"


	22. Chapter 22

I had this ready on the last update, (which made the request for this song very funny), but my computer crashed… Anyway, here it is!

Greece looked up when he felt something placed on his head. Cat ears. Plastic cat ears that Japan made for him. He looked at Japan. He was really nice. Greece smiled when a new thought came into his mind. He was planning to say something sexual but this will mess with Japan even more.

"_Everybody wants to be a cat,__  
><em>_because a cat's the only cat__  
><em>_who knows where it's at.__  
><em>_Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,__  
><em>_'cause everything else is obsolete.__  
><em>_Now a square with a horn,__  
><em>_can make you wish you weren't born,__  
><em>_ever'time he plays;__  
><em>_and with a square in the act,__  
><em>_he can set music back__  
><em>_to the caveman days. Everybody wants to be a cat,__  
><em>_because a cat's the only cat__  
><em>_who knows where it's at;__  
><em>_while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,__  
><em>_'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat.__  
><em>_Everybody digs a swingin' cat."_

Japan stared at him. Then the shy man started laughing. Greece blinked. "What?"

"Sorry, but I really expected something else. Not you singing."

Greece faced palmed. He should have gone with the sexual thing. Then, Japan abruptly calmed down and stared at Greece with complete seriousness.

"You still need help, though."

**Soooooooooooo, OOC! Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed, *coughFallingDown98*, that got me to 50! I'm happy and hopefully, I won't be greedy anymore. But, if I ask for so many reviews, I don't mean go to four different chapters and review fore different times. Not that I'm not happy but still. **

**Also, my friend and me want to do a Civil war Fic and we need your opinion. Should we do…**

**Dixie, The confederacy's personification OR…**

**America has a split personality in the world meeting. **

**Your choice!**


	23. Chapter 23

Prussia lay back on his bed and tried to relax. Tried, being the key word. He just had too much energy. That's when he heard music in another room. Interest peaked, he got up and went to go check it out.

Inside, the albino saw his awesome little bird, Gilbird, with Canada's bear, Kuma, China's panda, Peter, and England's bunny. Yes, he could see flying mint bunny but he would never let England have the victory of someone else seeing him! Anywho, they were dancing to music without lyrics. Prussia thought he needed to change that.

"Keskeskeskeskeskes. Can I add some lyrics to this song?" Gilbird and the others looked at him, smiled and nodded yes. So he started singing with Kuma, FMB, and Peter singing backup…

"_Yo', listen up, have a howler from Gil.  
>'Gilbird' is the name of the song. (Word!)<br>Here's a story in all it's glory.  
>Ain't hidin' nothin', don't know what the truth is how Gil met Gilbird.<br>Never heard a cat bark,  
>Never heard a puppy purr,<br>My friend's allergic to every kind of fur.  
>So I looked for a cute little bird at the market place!<br>_

_What is that? That awesome thing?  
>(Yes, that's right, it's Gilbird.)<br>Come on y'all, let the creatures sing!  
>(Listen to the Gilbird rap!)<br>Uh huh! What is that? That awesome thing?  
>(Yes, that's right, it's Gilbird.)<br>Hey, wait, I can't hear creatures sing!  
>(Listen to the Gilbird rap!)<em>

_I heard'a market was havin' a sale on a little yellow bird with a big bushy tail.  
>(Tweet Tweet!)<br>It seemed to be this good be a solution,  
>The perfect pet for Hungary's sensitive constitution!<br>So the owner came to open the cage,  
>He said, "You know this pet's awesome?"<br>I said, "It fits me!"  
>Handed him to me, said, "Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"<br>"No, I'll keep him on my head!"_

_What is that? That awesome thing?  
>(Yes, that's right, it's Gilbird.)<br>Come on y'all, let the creatures sing!  
>(Listen to the Gilbird rap!)<br>(Oh yeah!)  
>What is that? That awesome thing?<br>(Yes, that's right, it's Gilbird.)  
>Gonna buy me some bling-bling!<br>(Listen to the Gilbird rap!)"_

At this time, England, Canada, and China walked in looking for their pets. They stopped dead in their tracks, however, when they saw Prussia.__

_"__(...Ooh, super awesome!)__  
><em>_Guitar baby! Uh! What are we missin' here?__  
><em>_(Gilbird, the little yellow bird!)___

_Gilbird and Gilbert with mine broder: Germany.__  
><em>_We're not afraid of any attack.__  
><em>_I say "Yo, Bro, we've got your back!"___

_What is that? That awesome thing?__  
><em>_(Yes, that's right, it's Gilbird.)__  
><em>_Come on y'all, let the creatures sing!__  
><em>_(Listen to the Gilbird rap!)__  
><em>_What is that? Super awesome thing!__  
><em>_(Yes, that's right, it's Gilbird.)__  
><em>_Come on y'all, let those creatures sing!__  
><em>_(Listen to the Gilbird rap!)__  
><em>_Yeah, that's right, it's the Gilbird rap!__  
><em>_ Come on y'all it's the Gilbird rap.__  
><em>_Listen to the Gilbird rap!"_

Prussia, of course, was turned away from the door, so he didn't see England, Canada, and China standing behind him, staring wide-eyed. England cleared his throat, making Prussia notice them, and picked up FMB and left. China grabbed Peter and followed suit. Canada and Prussia stared at each other for a few more minutes before Kuma came up and broke the spell.

"Who are you?"

Canada sighed. "I'm Canada. You know, the one who feeds you?" He picked the bear up and left.

Prussia blinked and ran after him, out the door and past Germany, who was wondering if he had missed something.

"Wait! Birdie! Don't you want to see my awesome-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Gil!"_  
><em>


	24. Chapter 24

America walked down the street, silently cursing.

This day had been really bad! First, he overslept and missed his train, so he had to ride the dirty bus to get to the world meeting and somehow gotten off at the wrong stop. When he had tried to walk to the meeting place, he had gotten lost, even though he was in his own city, NYC! Well, at least now, he was almost there.

He walked in the building, idly noting that Sealand wasn't at the door trying to get noticed by being a welcomer. Not that America was complaining, the little non-nation was annoying. He hoped that wasn't how he acted when he was little…

As he got closer to the room, he began to hear music. He smirked. Could they do nothing with out him? But then he heard the lyrics that made him stop in his tracks. Well, not the lyrics but the voice.

"_I'm your basic average nation__  
><em>_and I'm here to save the world__  
><em>_You can't stop me__  
><em>_Cause I'm Alfred F. Jones,"_

It was his.

He quickly ran into the room, only to see Sealand holing a tape recorder. America could only stand in shock as the other nation laughed at his song._  
>"<em>_There is nothin I can't do__  
><em>_When danger calls__  
><em>_Just know that I am on my way___

_It doesn't matter where or__  
><em>_When there's trouble__  
><em>_If ya just call my name__  
><em>_Alfred F. Jones___

_Call me, beep me if ya__  
><em>_Wanna reach me__  
><em>_When ya wanna page me it's okay__  
><em>_I just can't wait until I hear__  
><em>_My cell phone ring__  
><em>_Doesn't matter if it's day or night__  
><em>_Everything's gonna be alright__  
><em>_Whenever you need me baby__  
><em>_Call me, beep me if ya__  
><em>_wanna reach me___

_Message clear, I am here__  
><em>_(Let me reassure you)__  
><em>_I'm never gonna leave you alone__  
><em>_(I am on my way)__  
><em>_You can always count on me__  
><em>_When it gets stuck I'll help you see__  
><em>_I will help you find your way__  
><em>_(Help you find your way)___

_It doesn't matter where or__  
><em>_when there's trouble__  
><em>_If ya just call my name___

_Call me, beep me if ya__  
><em>_wanna reach me__  
><em>_When ya wanna page me it's okay__  
><em>_I just can't wait until I hear__  
><em>_my cell phone ring__  
><em>_Doesn't matter if it's day or night__  
><em>_Everything's gonna be alright__  
><em>_Whenever you need me baby__  
><em>_Call me, beep me if ya__  
><em>_wanna reach me___

_Call me, beep me if you__  
><em>_wanna reach me__  
><em>_If you wanna page me it's okay___

_Doesn't matter where__  
><em>_Doesn't matter when__  
><em>_I will be there for ya til the very end__  
><em>_Danger or trouble__  
><em>_I'm there on the double__  
><em>_You know that you always can call__  
><em>_Alfred F. Jones___

_Call me, beep me if ya__  
><em>_wanna reach me__  
><em>_When ya wanna page me it's okay__  
><em>_I just can't wait until I hear__  
><em>_my cell phone ring__  
><em>_Doesn't matter if it's day or night__  
><em>_Everything is gonna be alright__  
><em>_Whenever ya need me,__  
><em>_whenever you need me baby__  
><em>_Call me, beep me if ya__  
><em>_wanna reach me__  
><em>_When ya wanna page me it's okay__  
><em>_I just can't wait until I hear__  
><em>_my cell phone ring__  
><em>_Doesn't matter if it's day or night__  
><em>_Everything is gonna be alright__  
><em>_whenever you need me baby__  
><em>_Call me, beep me if ya__  
><em>_wanna reach me!"_

Everyone was laughing now. At him. America never felt more embarrassed in his life! He was sure that he was redder than Romano!

"Ha! Maybe next time you should be nicer to me! Sea-kun!"

America opened his eyes, not that he knew he closed them, and glared at Sealand. Sealand's smile fell and he got the message. He ran with America chasing after him.

"Get back here, you little brat!"

Keep segessting!

Ch.12: Refelaction

Ch.13:Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo

Ch.14:When will my life begin?

Ch.15:This is Halloween

Ch.16:Les poissons

Ch.17:How does she know

Ch.18:Fabulas

Ch.19:

Ch.20:You'll be in my heart

Ch.21:I can go the distance

Ch.22:Everybody wants to be a cat

Ch.23:Nacked mole Rap

Ch.24:Call me beep me


	25. Chapter 25

**He's a Tramp **

[ from Lady and the Tramp Soundtrack ]

England sat near the edge of the building. He sighed. He would never admit it but he was falling in love with… he didn't even want to admit it to himself! He shook his head and chuckled nervously. This couldn't be happening!

"You really need to stop denying it, England. You're in love with him. Get over it."

The sudden voice made him jump, not really, of course, because then he would fall off the roof, but still, it scared him. He whirled around to see that it was Seychelles. England scowled. "Why did you have tp bloody do that you git! I could have fell off the roof!"

Seychelles rolled her eyes and shook her head, her pigtails and bows bouncing. Then she smiled. "I think its great that you found someone speical!"

England stared at her, shocked. Was it that obvious?

She laughed. "I know what your thinking by your expression. No its not but it could be if you don't just accept it." She then came over and sat down next to England, who had sat back down right after yelling. "But let me give you a warning…"

"_He's a tramp  
>But I love him<br>Breaks a new heart  
>Ev'ry day<br>He's a tramp  
>They adore him<br>And I only hope  
>He'll stay that way<br>He's a tramp  
>He's a scoundrel<br>He's a rounder  
>He's a cad<br>He's a tramp  
>But I love him<br>Yes, and even I  
>Have got it pretty bad<br>You can never tell  
>When he'll show up<br>He gives you  
>Plenty of trouble<br>I guess he's just a  
>No 'count pup<br>But I wish that he  
>Were double<br>He's a tramp  
>He's a rover<br>And there's nothing  
>More to say<br>If he's a tramp  
>He's a good one<br>And I wish that I  
>Could travel his way."<em>

She got back up and walked away but not before stopping and looking back at England with a grin, "You two will be happy together but be careful anyway, alright?" Then she opened the door and walked back downstairs.

England watched her leave and stared at the door even after she left. After a few moments, he turned back to the city. Now it was completely dark and the city's lights were very pretty. He sighed. Seychelles was right. He need to admit it to himself…

He…he was in love with France…


	26. Chapter 26

**Oogie Boogie's Song **[ from The Nightmare Before Christmas (Musical) Soundtrack ] 

Russia walked in and smirked when he saw America chained up against the wall. America glared at him. He laughed.

"_Well, well, well, what have we here?  
>America, huh?<br>Oh, I'm really scared  
>Not so much of a big shot now, da?<em>

_You're jokin', you're jokin'  
>I can't believe my eyes<br>You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
>This can't be the right guy<br>America wouldn't lose so easily  
>I don't know which is better!<br>That I won_

_Or the sight of America in chains!  
><em>

_When Mother Russia says  
>There's trouble close at hand<br>You'd better pay attention now  
>And if you aren't shakin'<br>Then there's something very wrong  
>'Cause this may be the last time now<br>That you may see the light of day!"_

"Shut it, commie! I will get out!" America pretty much snarled.

Russia laughed again,

"_Well good luck with!  
>The others think you're in space with Tony!<br>I might just tell them after _

_And don't ya know the one thing  
>that would make it work so nice?<br>A rage-filled Englishman that will be easy to concur!"  
><em>

America growled._  
>"Release me now<br>Or you must face the dire consequences  
>If you touch my brother, I'll kill you<br>So commie, come to your senses!"_

Russia turned around and grabbed something; America couldn't see.

"_You're jokin', you're jokin'  
>I can't believe my ears<br>Would someone shut this fella up  
>I'm drownin' in my tears<br>It's funny, I'm laughing  
>You really are too much<br>And now, with or without your permission," _He turned back around for America to see that he had his pipe._  
>"I'm going to do my stuff!"<em>

America blinked and stared at the pipe then narrowed his eyes at Russia. "_What are you going to do?"_

Russia smiled creepily and his purple aura came to view.

"_I'm gonna do the best I can. _

_It's much more fun, I must confess  
>When lives are on the line<br>Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
>Now that'd be just fine,"<em>

America eyes widened, as he relized what Russia was about to do.

" _Release me fast or you will have to  
>Answer for this heinous act!"<br>_

Russia lifted up his pipe over his head and prepared to strike,_  
>'Oh, brother, you're something<br>You put me in a spin  
>You aren't comprehending<br>The position that you're in  
>It's hopeless, you're finished<br>You haven't got a prayer  
>'Cause I'm Mother Russia<br>And you ain't going nowhere!"_

He went to hit America and America closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. He opened his eyes. He saw something that made him estatic and shocked at the same time.

"Sorry, big brother, but I can't let you do that!"

Belarus had a hold of the other end of the pipe and was glaring at Russia, a sight in itself. Did _Belarus_ just save _America_?

**That ending was really crappy but I couldn't think of any other way to end it…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lady And The Tramp****  
><strong>**Bella Notte **

"Where are you taking me, Tomato-" Romano was interrupted by Spain.

"Please don't finish that sentence or curse tonight! That owner here likes me but he can't stand cursing!"

Romano grumbled but complied. But Spain never really answered his question. "Where are we going?"

Spain stopped and grinned, holding his arms wide. "We're here!"

Romano looked it over. It was a classy joint but it was closed tonight. He turned to Spain and scowled but before he could say anything, the owner came out and happily shook hands with the Spaniard. They both talked in rapid Spanish, so he couldn't follow along.

Soon, he was ushered to a table outside in the back. Spain quickly ordered them something to eat, without asking him! He shook his head; Spain had ordered pasta. He could catch that word at least. When did his Spanish get so rusty?

The owner came back with two plates of pasta and set one in front of each. He then grabbed a violin and started playing.

Romano stared then turned to Spain, eyebrow raised. Spain chuckled and motioned to the owner_, _who then began singing. "I hope you like it,_ mi tomato,"_

"_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
>And we call it bella notte<br>Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
>On this lovely bella notte.<br>Side by side with your loved one,  
>You'll find enchantment here.<br>The night will weave its magic spell,  
>When the one you love is near!<br>Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
>On this lovely bella notte!"<em>

Romano turned bright red and it didn't help when Spain kissed him a moment later.__


	28. Chapter 28

**No Way Out **  
>[ from <span>Brother Bear Soundtrack<span> ]

Romano looked at Italy and sighed. He had to tell him. He was just too forgiving. Today was the 20th time he had done that to his brother and he still forgave him in the end. "Italy…"

"Ve~?"

"Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
>But there's nothing I can say<br>to change the things I've done  
>I'd do anything within my power<br>I'd give everything I've got  
>But the path I seek is hidden<br>from me now

Brother, I let you down  
>You trusted me, believed in me<br>and I let you down  
>Of all the things I hid from you<br>I cannot hide the shame  
>And I pray someone, something will<br>come, to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
>No hope, no future<br>I know I can't be free  
>But I can't see another way<br>I can't face another day…"

**SLAP!**

Romano looked at Italy, shocked that his brother would slap him. "Italy…?"

"Don't you ever talk like that again! You're my brother and I love you and nothing will ever change that!" Italy had his eyes opened and was very serious.

Romano blinked. "Italy…" 


	29. Chapter 29

Italy sighed. He had gotten separated from Germany again and this time it was right after a big fight, not only against the allies but in the middle, he and the blond German had begun fighting each other as well but not with weapons.

He sat down and tried not to cry.

"_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way,"_

"Italy!"

Italy turned at the sound of his name. He saw Germany running towards him and he jumped up. "GERMANY! IT WAS SOOOOO SCARY! I HAD NO IDEA WHERE I WAS OR WHERE YOU WERE AND-"

"Italy…" Italy looked up and 'Ve`'ed. "Please, be quiet and lets go home."

Italy smiled and nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

**Anastasia-Once Upon In December**

"Sister?"

Ukraine, who was tending her garden outside her house, looked up at Belarus. She didn't look as creepy as usual. "Yes, Belarus?"

She shifted her feet. "I was wondering if you remember our mother…"

Ukraine blinked and stood up, dusting off her overalls and making a butten pop off her shirt. As she sewed it back on she said, "Yes, I do. Just a little." Belarus' face lit up a little. "She was warm and very nice. I think you got your eyes from her."

Belarus nodded her thanks and ran off to find Russia. Ukraine sighed. The only part of that that was true was that their mother was warm. That was all she remembered.

"_Dancing bears__  
><em>_Painted wings__  
><em>_Things I almost remember,__  
><em>_And a song someone sings__  
><em>_once upon a December___

_Someone holds me safe and warm,__  
><em>_horses prance through a silver storm,__  
><em>_Figures dancing gracefully,__  
><em>_across my memory,___

_Someone holds me safe and warm,__  
><em>_horses prance through a silver storm,__  
><em>_Figures dancing gracefully,__  
><em>_across my memory,___

_Far away, long ago__  
><em>_things I yearn to remember__  
><em>_and a song someone sings__  
><em>_Once upon a December___

_And a song someone sings__  
><em>_Once upon a December_,"

She didn't want to garden anymore so she went in t cook diner.


	31. Chapter 31

The Little Mermaid  
>Under The Sea<p>

"…Grandpa?"

France looked down the little Seychelles. Her brown pig tails had come out again. "Hum? Yes?"

"…" She looked nervous. "C-could I go to the mainland with you next time?"

France blinked. He wasn't expecting that. "Now, why would you want that?" He sat down on the sand and Seychelles soon followed. He motioned for her to skoot closer so he could fix he hair. She sat on his lap and he started to put her pigtails back in.

"Because I miss-" She stopped dhort when France hit a knot but then went back to talking. "I miss you and want to go with you."

Even though she couldn't see it, she knew France was giving her a look; Plus he stopped brushing her hair for a moment before continueing. "Plus, I want to see the mainland. It sounds so much cooler then my island!" By then the pigtails were up.

"What are you talking about? Listen…" He picked her up and placed Seychelles in front of him.

"_The seaweed is always greener__  
><em>_In somebody else's lake__  
><em>_You dream about going over there__  
><em>_But that is a big mistake__  
><em>_Just look at the world around you__  
><em>_Right here on the sandy floor__  
><em>_Such wonderful things surround you__  
><em>_What more is you lookin' for?" _Seychelles smiled.__

_"__By the sea__  
><em>_By the sea__  
><em>_Darling it's better__  
><em>_over where it's wetter__  
><em>_Take it from me__  
><em>_Up on the shore they work all day__  
><em>_Out in the sun they slave away__  
><em>_While we devotin'__  
><em>_Full time to floatin'__  
><em>_By the sea___

_By the sea__  
><em>_By the sea___

_Life is the bubbles__  
><em>_By the sea__  
><em>_By the sea__  
><em>_Since life is sweet here__  
><em>_We got the beat here__  
><em>_Naturally__  
><em>_Even the sturgeon an' the ray__  
><em>_They get the urge 'n' start to play__  
><em>_We got the spirit__  
><em>_You got to hear it__  
><em>_By the sea___

_The newt play the flute__  
><em>_The carp play the harp__  
><em>_The plaice play the bass__  
><em>_And they soundin' sharp__  
><em>_The bass play the brass__  
><em>_The chub play the tub__  
><em>_The fluke is the duke of soul__  
><em>_(Yeah)__  
><em>_The ray he can play__  
><em>_The lings on the strings__  
><em>_The trout rockin' out__  
><em>_The blackfish she sings__  
><em>_The smelt and the sprat__  
><em>_They know where it's at__  
><em>_An' oh that blowfish blow___

_By the sea__  
><em>_By the sea__  
><em>_When the sardine__  
><em>_Begin the beguine__  
><em>_It's music to me__  
><em>_What do they got? A lot of sand__  
><em>_We got a hot crustacean band__  
><em>_Each little clam here__  
><em>_know how to jam here__  
><em>_By the sea__  
><em>_Each little slug here__  
><em>_Cuttin' a rug here__  
><em>_By the sea__  
><em>_Each little snail here__  
><em>_Know how to wail here__  
><em>_That's why it's hotter__  
><em>_By the water__  
><em>_Ya we in luck here__  
><em>_Down in the muck here__  
><em>_By the sea!"_

She laughed and hugged France. "Ya, your right Grandpa!"_  
><em>


	32. Chapter 32

**It was right after the Revolutionary war. Alfred was sitting outside his home in the rain. He started to cry but… No! He mustn't cry! He wiped his tears away furiously. **

**"****_I am not a child now._**_**  
><strong>_**_I can take care of myself._**_**  
><strong>_**_I mustn't let them down now-_**_**  
><strong>_**_mustn't let them see me cry._**_**  
><strong>_**_I'm fine._**_**  
><strong>_**_I'm fine._**_**  
><strong>_**_I'm too tired to listen._**_**  
><strong>_**_I'm too old to believe:_**_**  
><strong>_**_All these childish stories._**_**  
><strong>_**_There is no such thing as faith,_**_**  
><strong>_**_and trust,_**_**  
><strong>_**_And pixie dust._**_**  
><strong>_**_I try,_**_**  
><strong>_**_but it's too hard to believe._**_**  
><strong>_**_I try,_**_**  
><strong>_**_but I can't see what you see._**_**  
><strong>_**_I try._**_**  
><strong>_**_I try._**_**  
><strong>_**_I try._**_**  
><strong>_**_My whole world is changing;_**_**  
><strong>_**_I don't know where to turn._**_**  
><strong>_**_I can't leave you baby,_**_**  
><strong>_**_but I cant stay and watch the sitting burn;_**_**  
><strong>_**_Watch it burn._**_**  
><strong>_**_'Cause I try,_**_**  
><strong>_**_But its so hard to believe!_**_**  
><strong>_**_I try,_**_**  
><strong>_**_but I can't see where you see._**_**  
><strong>_**_I try._**_**  
><strong>_**_I try._**_**  
><strong>_**_I try and try,_**_**  
><strong>_**_to understand,_**_**  
><strong>_**_the distance in between:_**_**  
><strong>_**_The love I feel,_**_**  
><strong>_**_the things I fear,_**_**  
><strong>_**_I dearly say good dream._**_**  
><strong>_**_I can finally see it._**_**  
><strong>_**_Now I have to believe:_**_**  
><strong>_**_All those precious stories._**_**  
><strong>_**_All the world is made of faith,_**_**  
><strong>_**_And trust,_**_**  
><strong>_**_And pixie dust._**_**  
><strong>_**_So I'll try,_**_**  
><strong>_**_'Cause I finally believe!_**_**  
><strong>_**_I'll try,_**_**  
><strong>_**_'Cause I see where you see!_**_**  
><strong>_**_I'll try._**_**  
><strong>_**_I'll try!"_**

**He quickly got up and out of the rain when lightning hit the tree a few hundred feet away from him. He was no longer crying because of the revolution. **


	33. Chapter 33

ANASTACIA - AT THE BEGINNING "Holy Rome…"

Holy Rome looked up at Chibitalia. Oh gosh… how he loved her but he had to go to war. He looked back down at the picture of Chibitalia in his hands.

"_We were strangers starting out on our journey__  
><em>_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through__  
><em>_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing__  
><em>_At the beginning with you…" _ Holy Rome looked up at the sound of Italy singing. She was crying but had an almost smile on her face. He started singing the next verse of the song they had made up years ago.__

_"__No one told me I was going to find you__  
><em>_Unexpected what you did to my heart__  
><em>_When I lost hope you were there to remind me__  
><em>_This is the start…"_ They sung the next part together.__

_"__And Life is a road and I want to keep going__  
><em>_Love is a river I want to keep flowing__  
><em>_Life is a road now and forever__  
><em>_A Wonderful journey___

_I'll be there when the world stops turning__  
><em>_I'll be there whenthe storm is through__  
><em>_In the end I wanna be standing…"__  
><em>

"_At the beginning with you…"_

"_We were strangers on a crazy adventure__  
><em>_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true__  
><em>_Now here we stand unafraid of the future__  
><em>_At the beginning with you…" _ Italia gave Holy Rome her bush broom.

"Come back safely Roma! I'll make lots and lots of sweets for you!"

…..

Italy sighed, waking up from the dream. He had fallen asleep on the big grassy hill that was next to the training grounds. But then he heard someone singing. __

_"__I knew there was somebody somewhere__  
><em>_Like me alone in the dark__  
><em>_I know that my dream will live on__  
><em>_I've been waiting so long__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna tear us apart___

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you…"_

How do they know that song…? Only him and Roma knew it…

He walked over to the voice, which was Germany. _Germany?_ Italy thought. "Germany?"

Germany turned to him and smiled. "Hi Italia…"

Italy smiled right back.

**Can anyone tell me what my first hint of HRE=Germany is? Hint: It connects the HRExChibitalia and the Germany chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

Mulan **Lesson Number One**

China watched as the other Asians struggled at the lesson. He sighed then smiled.

"Maybe this will help.  
>Earth, sky<br>Day, night

Sound," He then spoke quietly. ", And silence," He then spoke normal and covered Japans eyes. "Dark," Her uncovered them making Japan smile. "and light."

"One alone is not enough  
>you need both together," He indicated to north and south Korea; they looked almost a like. Except North was a girl.<br>"Winter, summer  
>Moon and sun<br>Lesson number one.

Like a rock, Ha Ha, you must be hard! Ha Ha  
>Like a Oak, you must stand firm!" He did some kung fu moves.<br>"Come quick, like my blade." He twirled his sword around a little.  
>"Think fast, Ha Ha, unafraid,"<p>

The Chibi Asians smiled and copied him.  
>"Like a rock, Ha Ha, I must be hard! Ha Ha<br>Like a Oak, I must stand firm!" They did their own kung fu moves but less complicated.  
>"Come quick, like my blade." They twirled their blades.<br>"Think fast, Ha, Ha, unafraid"

Japan looked at his brother and did a stance.  
>"Okay China, I'm ready!"<p>

China smiled at his little brother.  
>"Ahan, but you still out of balance." He knocked Japan down.<br>"You only have half way there."

"Like cloud, you are soft.  
>Like bamboo, you bend in the wind<br>Creeping slow, you're in peace because you know  
>it's ok to be afraid,"<p>

Chibi Asians, of course copied him.  
>"Like cloud, I'm soft.<br>Like bamboo, I bend in the wind  
>Creeping slow, I'm in peace because I know<br>it's ok to be afraid…"

China got up and clapped his hands. "Okay, I think that's enough for today. Lets go eat!"

The chibi's cheers.


	35. Chapter 35

**I've Got A Dream** by _Tangled_

Yoa sighed. Couldn't the westren countries get along for one meeting? After about another hour of constenly arguing nations, Yoa snapped.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP ARU!" China yelled. Everybody looked at him. They had expected that from Germany but he wasn't there that day. "CAN"T WE JUST HAVE A NORMAL MEETING FOR ONCE? I DON"T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I NEED THE NOTES FOR MY BOSS SO CAN WE PLEASE CONTINUE?"

Everybody, all were alittle scared, save Russia, nodded and sat back down. The meeting went fairly well after that and Yoa, who had the last talking spot, had something else to say before everyone left.

"If you do this next month, then you get to sing a song from one of those disney movies America makes us watch, aru." He said with a glare. Everyone nodded. China was serious this time.

Nest meeting….

Of course everybody forgot the little warning and Yoa expected them to. So he brought a weapon and since only Dixie and Switzerland brought guns to the meetings, he would just have to stay away from them.

So when he went in the room, everyone was fighting. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He then brought up the gun he had brought and shot it off. That got everybody's attention.

"I siad before that you had to sing if this happened again so start singing aru! And I know perfectly well thatyou know the lyrics!" He pointed the gun to Austria and Austria quickly nodded his head.

"Um… Well…" He thought for a moment before a song came to mind.

"_I'm Stuck-up, mean, and snooty_

_My glare could make anyone do there duty_

_And marriage wise I might not be the smartest_

_But despite my stuffy look_

_And my temper and my book_

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

_Can't you see me on the stage performin' mozart_

_Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?_

_Yep i'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show tune medley_

_Thank you 'cause way down deep inside i've got a dream!"_

It went on like that for a while…

"_Francis would like to quit and be a florist_

_Feli does interior design_

_Liz's cupcakes are sublime_

_Tino knits _

_Berwald sews _

_Arther does little puppet shows_

_And Felix collects ceramic unicorns…"_

Everybody then turned to russia who smiled and nodded his head.

"_I have dreams like you no really_

_Just much less touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny_

_On an island that i own_

_Tanned and rested and alone_

_Surrounded by enormous piles of money,"_

Of course the ones who didn't sing, Dixie, Yao, Vash, Lilli, and Peter, all clapped and laughed.

At the next meeting, no one argued.


	36. Chapter 36

Belarus looked into the mirror in her room at Russia's. She smirked and lifted her veil.

What a lovely little bride I'll make

My dear, I'll look divine

Things are working out according to my ultimate design

Soon I'll have big brother

And the world will be mine

She surrpressed evil laughter. She could hear someone outside her door and it wasn't those idiots, the Baltics. The steps were too heavy for them and she didn't hear her sister's sound affect. She smirked.

"NII-SAN!"

"B-Belarus! Why are you wear a wedding dress?"

"So we can get marriedmarriedmarriedmarried...!"

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY...!"


	37. Chapter 37

Latvia was terrified.

And that was putting it lightly.

Well, at least Lithuania was in the same boat as hi-... Oh wait, he wasn't. Raivis looked over to Toris as Felix defended him from Russia. Belarus, who was still stick his back with that knife, followed his line of sight. Her eyes widened as both Poland and Estonia stood up to her big brother.

"Stay away from Nii-San!"

Latvia watched as she let him go and ran over to "help" Russia. He watched as the other nations got into fistfights. He watched as Germany calmed everyone down and Italy's cry of Pastaaaaa~... All the time, not moving from his seat, with the same sentences passing through his head.

"Who will rescue me?  
>Who will rescue me?<br>Who will rescue me?

I'm lost at sea without a friend..." Or brothers, he sometimes added.

"This journey, will it ever end?

Who will rescue me?  
>Rescue me<br>Rescue me..."

"Little Latvia~ don't think I forgot about you. It's time to play!"

Raivis jumped and noticed that everyone else had left. Then he realized who was speaking and shivered at the sound of Russia. Who ever would rescue him should be here now...!

"Hey dudes. Sorry but I forgot my pa- Russia, what are you doing? Stop picking on Latvia, you commie!"

Raivis smiled. There's the rescuer! 


	38. Chapter 38

Song lyrics Queen Of The Jungle from Various Songs album.

"Miss Elizabeth, how do you put up with Mr. Prussia?" Lilli looked up at her friend.

Hungary raised an eyebrow. "What did he do this time?"

"He... He said that boys were better then girls and that's why Bruder protects me."

Hungary rolled her eyes.

_"Oh the lions called the king of the jungle__  
><em>_But what about the lioness his mate__  
><em>_While he is sleeping thru the night__  
><em>_She is hunting with no light__  
><em>_And brings him home his breakfast on a plate__  
><em>_No need for her to wear a crown__  
><em>_Or it might only slow her down__  
><em>_Long live the queen of the jungle___

_Long live the queen of the jungle__  
><em>_Without her there could never be a king__  
><em>_For every little king to be__  
><em>_Starts out in a family__  
><em>_And from his mama learns important things__  
><em>_So if you're tired of being small__  
><em>_And if you plan to grow it all__  
><em>_You listen to the queen of the jungle___

_Never hit a bigger cat__  
><em>_Never call a rhino fat__  
><em>_The less you say the more you have to eat__  
><em>_Don't forget to wash your face__  
><em>_And keep your paws in your own space__  
><em>_And watch for thorns that might get in you feet___

_While the king is surely big and strong and handsome (roar!)__  
><em>_But what about his quick and agile bride__  
><em>_While he naps the day away__  
><em>_She tends the cubs and helps them play__  
><em>_You have to wonder where's his sense of pride__  
><em>_While he is shiny teeth and thrown__  
><em>_She takes care of things back home__  
><em>_Long live the queen of the jungle__  
><em>_Long live the queen__  
><em>_Jungle queen."__  
><em>  
>Hungary laughed. "Never listen to that idiot, Lilli!"<p>

Lilli smiled and nodded. 


	39. Chapter 39

Knock Knock

Vash rolled over and looked at his clock. 7:47. And it was his off day too. Too early. He rolled back over and put his head underneath his pillow. Maybe they'll just go away.

Knock Knock

Of course that couldn't be the case. It never was. He got up and grabbed his gun. Better safe than sorry. Who cares if he scares some of the local girl scouts selling cookies?

He opened to door but all he saw in his line of vision was a blue sailors hat. He looked down and deadpanned.

It was Sealand.

...What the h***?

"Hello Mr. Switzerland!" Sealand smiled, not at all affected by the older's glare. "I came to see Lil-"

"Don't use her name." He said bluntly, interrupting the boy.

"Right." Sealand looked a little nervous. "So... Um... I just came to see her."

"Is this a date?"

Sealand blinked. "What?"

"Is. This. A. Date? Because if it is-"

Sealand was quick to shake his hands back and forth. "N-no!" He didn't tell him that he had a crush on his sister; that would be a death wish! "We're just going to have a pocket over in the hills! Latvia will be there too!" He didn't tell him that Latvia also had a crush on his sister; that would be both there death wishes!

Switzerland continued to glare. He wasn't convinced. But lucky for Peter, Lilli came to save the day.

"It's alright, big Bruder. Like he said. It's not a date and I'll be fine."

Switzerland turned to his younger sister and slowly nodded. He wasn't happy about it but he would have to deal. For Lilli's sake.

Lilli smiled and hugged her brother. She then fixed the picnic basket the had been slightly messed up in the hug and went on her way with Sealand.

Switzerland glared at the door a bit more before the grandfather clock made him jump.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

8 rings. 8:00. He sighed and headed back to his bed. Maybe he could get a few more hours of sleep.

...

"Raivis!"

Latvia looked behind him and smiled when he saw Sealand. He had been wondering where the small nation would be here. He said he had to get something important... Oh dear.

He had brought Lilli!

"Guten Morgan, Raivis!"

"A-ah, l-labrīt, Lilli. Labrīt, Peter."

"... I have no idea what either if you just said."

Lilli laughed. It was a wonderful thing for the boys. "Guten Morgan means good morning in German."

"A-and labrīt means good morning in Latvian."

"Oh. Well good morning everyone!"

Lilli laughed again and set down the basket. She then grabbed both the boys hands and drug them away.

"Come on! It's much to early to eat and I wanna play!"

Both boys blushed like crazy.

...

Lilli sighed in happiness. Today had been a great day. She looked at the boy sitting next to her. He was so sweet but right now he looked like he was out of energy. He was panting pretty hard.

It's too bad HE couldn't be here but right after they ate he said he had to get going before they came looking. But, then again, she was enjoying this time alone with her crush, so maybe it was for the best. She smiled again and begun to sing.

_"All those days watching from the windows__  
><em>_All those years outside looking in__  
><em>_All that time never even knowing__  
><em>_Just how blind I've been__  
><em>_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight__  
><em>_Now I'm here, suddenly I see__  
><em>_Standing here, it's all so clear__  
><em>_I'm where I'm meant to be."__  
><em>  
>She could see him looking at her surprised but happy. She didn't know if it was because she was singing one of his favorite songs or because he likes her. She hoped for the last one.<p>

_"And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the fog has lifted__  
><em>_And at last I see the light__  
><em>_And it's like the sky is new__  
><em>_And it's warm and real and bright__  
><em>_And the world has somehow shifted.__  
><em>_All at once everything looks different__  
><em>_Now that I see you..."__  
><em>  
>He smiled and begins to sing another verse.<p>

_"Now she's here shining in the starlight__  
><em>_Now she's here, suddenly I know__  
><em>_If she's here its crystal clear__  
><em>_I'm where I'm meant to go..."__  
><em>  
>Neither of them quite knew the rest of the song do they stopped and just sat there in silence. He kept glancing over at her with a blush on his face. She knew what he wanted to do. So she did it for him.<p>

She kissed him.

And he returned it after the shock went away.

And they were both happy.

...

Just don't tell Switzerland.

/I like both pairings in this chapter, so I tried to leave the ending open to which boy was there. You can choose!

Also, I want to do a chapter on Sealand and England as brothers but I can't think of a good song. Anyone gots any ideas?

Keep suggesting! …Please?/


	40. Chapter 40

Tim Burton Jack's Lament

England looked out at the sea, smiling. But then he sighed.

_"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best__  
><em>_For my talents are renowned far and wide__  
><em>_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night__  
><em>_I excel without ever even trying__  
><em>_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms__  
><em>_I have seen grown men give out a shriek__  
><em>_With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan__  
><em>_I have swept the very bravest off their feet___

_Yet year after year, it's the same old cheer__  
><em>_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams__  
><em>_And I, England, the Pirate King__  
><em>_Have grown so tired of the same old thing___

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones__  
><em>_An emptiness began to grow__  
><em>_There's something out there, far from my home__  
><em>_A longing that I've never known___

_I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light__  
><em>_And I'll scare you right out of your pants__  
><em>_And I'm known throughout England and France___

_But who here would ever understand__  
><em>_That the Pirate King with the skeleton grin__  
><em>_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood__  
><em>_He'd give it all up if he only could___

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones__  
><em>_That calls out for something unknown__  
><em>_The fame and praise come year after year__  
><em>_Does nothing for these empty tears..."___

He sighed again and wished that he could stay here but head to go catch fish with the frog. Why did he agree to that again? Oh yeah, he didn't want to fight them again...

LATER...

"What's wrong now, Finland? Get your head stuck in the butter churner again?"


	41. Chapter 41

How to be a lady

England looked at his new charge. Michelle looked right back, glaring. Arthur sighed. "It's impolite to glare."

"How hard is it to a lady?" Michelle scoffed.

England rolled his eyes. _"It's frightfully terribly hard to be a lady_

_There's so many Ps and Qs you have to mind_

_But the rewards I guarantee are rich and varied_," Michelle rolled her eyes, not believing.

"_And worth all of the effort, you will find_

_Your posture must be perfect_," England straighted her sitting stance.

"_And your diction crisp and clear_

_Your speaking voice mellifluous and pleasing to the ear," _He pointed to Michelle's legs.

"_Your legs are crossed when seated_

_Your toes are pointed so," _Michelle scoffed again but as she was told.

"_Your pinkies raised while drinking_," Michelle got up to leave, losing interest when England ran in front of her and smirked.

_"But that's not all you need to know!"_

He grabbed his guitar and changes the tune to a heavier punk sound. Michelle reeled back in surprised before smiling.

_"You mustn't curse or spit or tattle, never gossip_

_A lady never scratches, sweats, or burps_

_She knows which knife and fork and spoon to use and when_

_And if soup is served it's impolite to slurp_," Michelle began clapping to the music and nodding her head, a big grin was on her face.

"_It's always "please and thank you, sir or madam"_

_Never brash or loud or putting on a show_

_A lady is demure, reserved and proper_

_But that is not all you need to know!"_

He stopped playing and smirked at Michelle. She just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll try to be a lady..."

England felt very victorious...

"As long as you promise me that I won't look that stupid when I sing!"

... Til he heard that, which caused England to blush really bad.


	42. Chapter 42

"Hey T'no."

Finland, who had just gotten home from his Santa Claus duties from the night before, looked over at Sweden. Berwald pointed over behind him. Tino raised an eyebrow and looked to where Sweden was pointing to see Sealand, in a santa's hat and blue pjs, holding a music player.

Sealand smiled at his mama and began singing.

_"What's on the rooftop_

_I wonder what there was_

_There's reindeer flyin' around the world_

_Because Santa's comin'! _

_I think we all should pause_

_To say that we're grateful_

_For everything he does._

_Thank you Santa Claus! _

_Thank you Santa Claus! _

_Woah... _

_So for all the things you do, _

_Santa Claus we're thanking you! _

_So for all the things you do, _

_Santa Claus we're thanking you!"_

Sweden looked at his smiling wife and finished.

_"Th'nk y'u S'nt' Cl'us!"_

Finland hugged them both. He had a great family.


	43. Chapter 44

England was in America was chibi!America.

_When you find yourself_  
><em>In some far off place,<em>  
><em>And it causes you<em>  
><em>To rethink some things.<em>  
><em>You start to sense<em>  
><em>That slowly you're becoming someone else<em>  
><em>And then you find yourself.<em>

Maybe He wasn't doing very well as an empire... What to do? He didn't want anyone to leave him.

_When you make new friends_  
><em>In a brand new town,<em>  
><em>And you start to think<em>  
><em>About settling down,<em>  
><em>The things that would have been lost on you<em>  
><em>Are now clear as a bell.<em>  
><em>And you find yourself<em>  
><em>That's when you find yourself.<em>

England looked at Chibi!America coloring. No, he didn't want anyone to leave.

_Well you go through life_  
><em>So sure of where you're heading,<em>  
><em>And you wind up lost<em>  
><em>And it's the best thing that could happen.<em>  
><em>'Cause sometimes when you lose your way<em>  
><em>It's really just as well.<em>  
><em>'Cause you find yourself;<em>  
><em>That when you find yourself.<em>

He didn't want to become like the Roman Empire. He didn't want to leave America alone like Rome did to the Italies.

_When you meet the family_  
><em>You've been waiting for,<em>  
><em>And he's everything<em>  
><em>That you want and more,<em>  
><em>You look at him<em>  
><em>And you finally start<em>  
><em>To live for someone else.<em>  
><em>And then you find yourself;<em>  
><em>That's when you find yourself.<em>

He never had someone to protect. He was determined to keep him safe.

_We go though life_  
><em>So sure of where we're heading,<em>  
><em>And then we wind up lost<em>  
><em>And it's the best thing that could happen.<em>  
><em>Sometimes when you lose your way<em>  
><em>It's really just as well.<em>  
><em>Because you find yourself;<em>  
><em>Yeah that's when you find yourself.<em>

Chibi!America looked up and smiled. The kid lifted up a picture for him to see. There was a childish draw version of him, standing in front of America, holding out his hand toward what looked like demon versions of France and Spain. England smiled. Yes, he was going to protect America. No matter what. And if that meant letting him go, so be it.


	44. Chapter 45

Friends on the Other Side Lyrics  
>by Keith David (as Dr. Facilier). From Princess and the Frog<p>

"Look at his eyebrows!" America and Prussia laughed. England got fed up.

"Don't you disrespect me little man! Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now, not your world And I got friends on the other side!" His fairy friends and Flying Mint Bunny let them selves be heard.

"He's got friends on the other side..."

England saw America and Prussia's scared faces and didn't want them to run away just yet."That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in England, a little parlor trick. Don't worry..."

America calmed down though Prussia looked wary.

"Sit down at my table  
>Put your minds at ease," He made two chairs and a table appear behind him. They didn't notice it wasn't there to seconds ago.<p>

"If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please  
>I can read your future<br>I can change it 'round some, too  
>I'll look deep into your heart and soul,"<br>England smirked at Prussia, "you do have a soul, don't you, Gilbert?"

Prussia gave him a "really?" look. Ok, that was a cheap shot but it was worth it.

"Make your wildest dreams come true!"  
>He let the magic play on his fingertips.<br>"I got voodoo  
>I got hoodoo<br>I got things I ain't even tried!  
>And I got friends on the other side."<p>

"He's got friends on the other side!" Came FMB and the fairies again.

He grabbed his deck from his pocket startling America and Prussia.  
>"The cards, the cards, the cards will tell<br>The past, the present, and the future as well!"

He made six cards float in the air in front of them. He almost laughed at their expressions. America had that "this is so cool dude!" look on his face while Prussia had that "this can't be good" look.

"The cards, the cards, just take three  
>Take a little trip into your future with me!"<p>

They each grabbed three and England walked over to America. He smirked when he saw the fortune.

"Now you, young man, are from across the sea," America smiled.  
>"You come from two long lines of royalty<br>Your lifestyle's high  
>But your funds are low," America made a face, as he did anytime someone reminded him of his economic troubles.<p>

"Now you think gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down.  
>You just wanna be free.<br>Hop from place to place." England scowled. Yes, he knew that better hen anyone.

"But freedom... takes green!  
>It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need<br>And when I looked into your future  
>It's the green that I see!" 'Or maybe white...'<p>

England turned to Prussia and decided to mess with him.

"On you little man, I don't want to waste much time!" Prussia glared.

"You been pushed around all your life  
>You been pushed around by your mother- Russia that is- and your sister - why its Austria of course- and your brother.<br>And if you was married...  
>You'd be pushed around by Hungary.<br>But in your future, the you I see  
>Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!" Prussia smirked and England laughed. This was almost too easy.<p>

"Shake my hand." He crossed his arms so Prussia on his left got his right hand and America got his left.

"Come on boys.  
>Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?"<p>

After a moment hesitation they both shook his hands.

"Yes...  
>Are you ready?"<p>

"Are you ready?" FMB sang.

"Are you ready?  
>Transformation central!"<p>

"Transformation central!"

"Reformation central!"

"Reformation central!"

"Transmogrification central!  
>Can you feel it?<br>You're changin'  
>You're changin'<br>You're changin', all right!  
>I hope you're satisfied<br>But if you ain't  
>Don't blame me!<br>You can blame my friends on the other side!"

England finished his light show and both other nations were mochis. He smirked. "You brought this on yourselves."


	45. Chapter 46

Just Around the Riverbend by  
>[Pocahontas]<p>

Lilli looked around and sighed. She was outside, behind the house and it was a beautiful day. Her Bruder was gone for the day. He was so protective of her... She ran over to the creek and took off her shoes. Luckily, her dress is short enough where it wouldn't get wet. She waded in. She then began to softly sing.

"What I love most about rivers is:  
>You can't step in the same river twice<br>The water's always changing, always flowing,"

She bent over and grabbed a handful of water, then throwing it up in the air. She then thought how her Bruder wouldn't like her out alone like this.

"But people, I guess, can't live like that  
>We all must pay a price<br>To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing..."

She looked around and decided that her Bruder wasn't coming back anytime soon. She started running up the creek, splashing and getting the bottom of her dress wet. She started to sing louder.

"What's around the riverbend  
>Waiting just around the riverbend!"<p>

She stopped some ways away from her shoes and looked around.

"I look once more  
>Just around the riverbend<br>Beyond the shore  
>Where the gulls fly free<br>Don't know what for  
>What I dream the day might send<br>Just around the riverbend  
>For me<br>Coming for me..."

She never wanted to truly leave her Bruder but she did want to be more free. Did she dare try to ask?

"I feel it there beyond those trees  
>Or right behind these waterfalls<br>Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
>For a handsome sturdy brother<br>Who builds handsome sturdy walls  
>And never dreams that something might be coming?"<p>

She went back to the shore and laid down in the grass.

"Just around the riverbend  
>Just around the riverbend...<br>I look once more  
>Just around the riverbend<br>Beyond the shore  
>Somewhere past the sea<br>Don't know what for ...  
>Why do all my dreams extend<br>Just around the riverbend?  
>Just around the riverbend..."<p>

What to do? She didn't want big Bruder to be mad but he did love her. He would let her have more freedom if she asked... Right? She began singing softly again.

"Should I choose the smoothest course  
>Steady as the beating drum?<br>Should I stay with Bruder?  
>Is all my dreaming at an end?<br>Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
>Just around the riverbend?"<p>

She finished singing and say up. She needed to go find her shoes and change dresses. Hers was now wet.


	46. Chapter 47

Be Our Guest by Beauty And The Beast

England looked around at the table he was sitting at. He didn't know what was going on. FMB just came by and pulled him over. Suddenly FMB flew over again, startling England.

"England, it is with deepest pride  
>and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"<p>

What? England raised an eyebrow and graced FMB with a small smile. What was this all about?

"Be our guest! Be our guest!" Came the fairies, pouring his drink.  
>"Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck,<br>And we'll provide the rest  
>Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvres Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff!"<p>

"It's delicious!" Chipped TinkerBell.

"Don't believe me? Ask the others!" FMB said.  
>"They can sing, they can dance After all, England, we are magic<br>And a dinner here is never second best  
>Go on, unfold your menu<br>Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest  
>Oui, our guest<br>Be our guest!"

The song has a rather catchy tune. England started to smile bigger and clap along.

"Beef ragout  
>Cheese souffle<br>Pie and pudding!" Came everybody.

"We'll prepare and serve with flair  
>A culinary cabaret!<br>You're alone-" England blinked. How did FMB always know that?

"And you're scared  
>But the banquet's all prepared<br>No one's gloomy or complaining  
>While the flatware's entertaining<br>We tell jokes! I do tricks," FMB flipped in air.

"And it's all in perfect taste  
>That you can bet<br>Come on and lift your glass  
>You've won your own free pass<br>To be out guest!" The fairies sung again.

"If you're stressed  
>It's fine dining we suggest!" Came TinkerBell.<p>

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
>Get your worries off your chest<br>Let us say for your entree  
>We've an array; may we suggest: Try the bread! Try the soup!<br>When the croutons loop de loop  
>It's a treat for any dinner<br>Don't belive me? Ask the others!  
>What an entertaining meal!<br>How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
>We'll make you shout "encore!"<br>And send us out for more  
>So, be our guest!"<p>

"Be our guest!" Sung FMB.

"Be our guest!" Sung the fairies.

"It's a guest! It's a guest!  
>Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!" TinkerBell sung, being her overly dramatic self that made England laugh.<br>"Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
>I've had the napkins freshly pressed<br>With dessert, he'll want tea  
>And my dear that's fine with me<br>While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
>I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing<br>I'll get warm, piping hot  
>Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?<br>Clean it up! We want the company impressed!"

"We've got a lot to do!"

TinkerBell handed him his cup of tea.  
>"Is it one lump or two?<br>For you, our guest!"

FMB came up again and began singing.  
>"Our command is your request<br>With your meal, with your ease  
>Yes, indeed, we aim to please<br>While the candlelight's still glowing  
>Let us help you, We'll keep going<br>Course by course, one by one  
>'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"<br>Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
>Tonight you'll prop your feet up!"<p>

"But for now, let's eat up  
>Be our guest!<br>Be our guest!  
>Be our guest!<br>Please, be our guest!" Everybody finished together and England stood up, clapping and laughing.

"Bravi, Bravi!"

The creatures smiled. It was nice to see England so happy.

Unbeknownst to them, America had come in near the end of the song and was now slowly backing away from his brother clapping at nothing. For once in his modern life, a British way of saying things came to mind.

'Bloody Loon...'

**question: Kiss the Girl. England and Seycelles or Prussia and Canada?**


	47. Chapter 48

SON OF MAN

Sealand glared at England. He never cared, and now he had the nerve to yell at him for sneaking into a meeting. "You can't yell at me when you never cared England!" The room went silent at his yell and everyone looked at him and England. England himself flinched back but quickly hid it. He grabbed Sealand's arm and pulled him out of the room, ignoring the younger blond's protest.

He pulled Sealand into an empty room down the hall from the confrence room. He then knelt down to Sealand's level and looked him straight in to the eye. Sealand looked away, ready to be told off but what he did hear shocked him.

"Oh, the power to be strong," England started to sing softly. "And the wisdom to be wise All these things will come to you in time On this journey that you're making There'll be answers that you'll seek  
>And it's you who'll climb the mountain It's you who'll reach the peak."<p>

Sealand looked back at him in shock.

"Son of Man, look to the sky  
>Lift your spirit, set it free<br>Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
>Son of Man, a man in time you'll be,"<p>

Sealand looked down to the floor.

"Though there's no one there to guide you  
>No one to take your hand<br>But with faith and understanding  
>You will journey from boy to man,"<p>

This was why he didn't take care of him. He had to be strong and make his own country.

"Son of Man, look to the sky  
>Lift your spirit, set it free<br>Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
>Son of Man, a man in time you'll be<p>

In learning you will teach  
>And in teaching you will learn<br>You'll find your place beside the  
>ones you love<br>Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
>The visions that you saw<br>Well, the time is drawing near now  
>It's yours to claim in all<p>

Son of Man, look to the sky  
>Lift your spirit, set it free<br>Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
>Son of Man, a man in time you'll be," England smiled and got up. He started to walk back out of the door. As he did, he sung the final words.<p>

"Son of Man,  
>Son of Man's a man for all to see,"<p>

He disappeared out of the door, leaving a staring Sealand.


	48. Chapter 49

Arthur and Michelle were going on a date, finally in Francis's opinon. This game has been goign on  
>for much too long! They liked each other for years but only now did they realized the other liked the<br>other. It was now the BTT's job to get them to kiss!

Antonio ran up to Francis, who was hiding in the bushes, watching Arthur and Michelle walking in the  
>park. "Has he kissed her yet?"<p>

Francis shook his head. "Not yet."

"Ohh.." Antonio trailed off, disappointed.

Gilbert appeared, startling Francis and Antonio. "Yo, Frenchy! Any kissing?"

Ignoring the nickname, Francis shook his head agian. "No, not yet."

"Hmm." Gilbert's eyebrows knitted together. "Well they better get crackin'."

"Nothing is happening..." Antonio said. "They been together all day, and that boy ain't puckered up  
>once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." He walks over to the<br>wall nehind the lovebirds and sings very badly.

Arthur looked around. "Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." He  
>muttered, not that Michelle could hear. Her fingers were in her ears.<p>

Francis and Gilbert facepalmed. "I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got  
>to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood." Francis said as he walked over to Antonio, Gilbert<br>following. "Percussion... Strings... Winds... Words..."

"There you see her," He started singing.

"Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl."

Arthur's eyebrow knitted together. He looked around before looking ack at Michelle. "Did you hear  
>something?" Michelle shook her head, smiling. She knew Francis was behind the wall with his<br>friends but she wouldn't rat them out if they were helping her get kissed. Antonio took it up next, this  
>time trying to sing gently and nice.<p>

"Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl!"

Arthur laughed nervously. "You know, I feel really bad about not asking you out sooner."

Michelle laughed too, though much more relaxed. "It's fine. I'm glad you did!"

Gilbert took over.

"Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl!"

This was not working! Gilbert smirked a smirk that did not sit right with Francis and Antonio. He  
>reached out and pushed Michelle, who stumbled and fell into Arthur's arms. They both blushed and<br>began muttering aplogies. Seeing where the albino was going with this, all three members of the  
>BTT sung the last verses.<p>

"Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

The music play

Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl!"

Arthur kissed Michelle. The boys behind the wall hive fived. It worked!

... Of course, Arthur found them after that and they got a reminder why he always beat them back  
>when but, hey, the look of thankfulness on Michelle face was reason enough!<p>

**_Keep suggesting! I need more_**** ideas!**


	49. Chapter 50

Hey. No this is not a update but I need your help. I'm doing a PolLiet Princess and the Frog and can't decide who the Shadow man will be. Pick one! Your choices are...

My character, The Confederacy...

Or the canon character I have in mind that is not England because he's Mama Odie and I won't tell you who it is because then you will hate me.

One of the two please~!


	50. Chapter 51

England looked around for America and Canada. He had just gotten little America and Canada up and dressed and now they had run off. He looked all around before finally finding them playing with some savage boys. He felt his eyebrow twitch. Didn't America and Canada know how dangerous the savages are?

"America, Canada. Get away from them and get back over here!" He said rather sharply.

The boys looked sadly at the savage boys before walking slowly over. England got ready to scold them.

"Don't you know how dangerous those savages are? Just because you used to live with them doesn't mean they're going to treat you right since you live with me now. They're uncivilized and-"

America and Canada angrily interrupted him, something he wasn't used too.

"You think they're just ignorant savages and you've been so many places; I guess it must be so," America said.

"But still I cannot tell, if the savage one is them  
>How can there be so much that you don't know?" Canada said.<p>

They looked at him and took note at his probably confused expression before shaking their heads and talking in unison.

"You don't know..."

"You think you own whatever land you land on,"

"The earth is just a dead thing you can claim,"

"But we know every rock and tree and creature  
>Has a life, has a spirit, has a name!" They yelled in unison.<p>

"You think the only people who are people  
>Are the people who look and think like you!"<p>

"But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
>You'll learn things you never knew you never knew!"<p>

They then ran off to the woods that were beside the village they were staying in. "Hey! Get back here!" England broke out of his stunned stupor and ran after them. He could hear them talking in unison again.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

They slowed down, still making sure to stay ahead of him, began pointing out things in the forest.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest,"

"Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth,"

"Come roll in all the riches all around you,"

"And for once never wonder what they're worth," England blushed. That was exactly what he was doing...

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers!"

"The heron and the otter are my friends!"

"And we are all connected to each other!"

"In a circle in a hoop that never ends!"

They put a hand each on a gaint tree.

"How high will a sycamore grow?"

"If you cut it down then you'll never know!"

"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon for whether we are white or copper skinned," They began to say in unison again and looked at England with angry expressions. "We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind!"

"You can own the earth and still," America whispered.

"All you'll own is earth until," Canada whispered.

"You can paint with all the colors of the wind!" They finished in unison.

England looked at them in silence before sighing. "Let's just go home."

The boys looked at him in sad silence.

xXx

**_Well, someone asked for chibi!America singing this, then someone else asked for a duet from these two on this song so there you go._**

**_Also, someone asked for Almost There from the Princess and the Frog but not who to put it too. Any ideas?_**

**_Keep suggesting!_**


	51. Chapter 52

Ding dong

America walked up to his door as the doorbell rung. He raised an eyebrow. It was 10 o'clock! Who would be bothering him at this hour? He opened the door to find England.

A very drunk England.

Dressed in a toga and angel wings.

What the Hell?

"England? What are you doing here? And what are you dressed as?!" America asked, really confused.

"I came ta see ya." England smiled as he went to hug America, and ended up supporting most of his weight on the other blond.

"England! Are you drunk?!" America asked though he knew the answer. He pushed England off of him and made sure he can stand. "What did you drink that made you this...happy?!" England was never a happy drunk. He was always complaining about something when he was drunk.

England stumbled a little. "I only drank scotch.. And whiskey," He slurred.

"Why are you in America?" Anerica asked as he took the bottle from England's hand. "You don't need anymore of this. And, again, what are you dressed as?!"

"I'm an angel ya know," England giggled as he made flapping motion with the wings. "I flew here."

"Ooookkkkk. England you're scaring me. Are you sure you only had whiskey and scotch? Magic isn't real." Why did England always start talking about magic? It made him look psyco.

"I'm the Britannia angel dammit!" England glared and hit his chest with his hands.

America sweat dropped and led England to the couch. "Let's just lay you down and give you something to counteract whatever you had! You're sprouting nonsense! But it's ok! I'm the hero!" America smiled.

"The bloody wings are real! Look fer yourself!" England shouted.

America paused then felt the wings. They did feel real...

England smirked and extended the wings. "See I told you."

No. America refused to give in after all these years! "You make really good props!"

England's eyebrow twitched. This bloody idiot! "There not bloody props!"

"I don't believe you!"

"There part of my fucking back!"

"I still don't believe you!" America yelled again and, without thinking, he took a sip of the bottle from earlier.

"Don't touch my whiskey!" England tried to grab the bottle but America kept it out of reach and sticked out tongue.

"Then don't bring it in my house!"

"Its mine!"

"Well now it's mine!"

"You didn't buy it!"

"You didn't either! This is the bottle I gave you at Christmas so it's half mine!"

"It's not yours once you give it to me!"

"It becomes mine again when you enter my house drunk!"

"What's that bloody logic?!" England yelled in frustration.

"... Who said we had to be logical?" America blinked. Their arguments were never logical. England rolled his eyes. "Now get on the couch!"

England just took flight, hovering slightly, in response. "No."

"Ah! Your flying! Sweet! I can't even see the strings!" America smiled and wondered how long he could deny the existence of magic.

"There are no bloody strings!" Why wouldn't America admit that Magic was real?!

America scoffed. "Then how do you explain it?"

"I. Have. Wings. I'm an angel!" England yelled.

"Angels don't exist! Magic isn't real!" America stated as he stood on the couch and stared intently above England, looking for strings.

England glared. "It's not fake!"

"I don't believe you!"

England sighed in frustration. He needed a drink then he remembered that America still had the bottle. His previously good mood has been ruined by the America idiot and he wondered why he came here in the first place. Anyway, he needed to get his bottle back and in his alcohol induced mind, he thought he had the prefect idea.

_"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_  
><em>Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales<em>  
><em>But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves<em>  
><em>You got a brand of magic never fails!"<em>

He began singing a song from one of America's Disney movies. The effect was immediate as America watched him in stunned silence.

_"You got some power in your corner now_  
><em>Some heavy ammunition in your camp<em>  
><em>You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how<em>  
><em>See all you gotta do is rub that lamp<em>  
><em>And I'll say!"<em>

He flew around America, making it hard for the other blond to follow.

_"Mister Alad-Alfred, sir_  
><em>What will your pleasure be?<em>  
><em>Let me take your order<em>  
><em>Jot it down<em>  
><em>You ain't never had a friend like me<em>  
><em>No no no,<em>

_Life is your restaurant_  
><em>And I'm your maitre d'<em>  
><em>C'mon whisper what it is you want<em>  
><em>You ain't never had a friend like me<em>

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_  
><em>You're the boss<em>  
><em>The king, the shah<em>  
><em>Say what you wish<em>  
><em>It's yours! True dish<em>  
><em>How about a little more Baklava?<em>

_Have some of column "A"_  
><em>Try all of column "B"<em>  
><em>I'm in the mood to help you dude<em>  
><em>You ain't never had a friend like me<em>

_Can your friends do this?_  
><em>Do your friends do that?<em>  
><em>Do your friends pull this out their little hat?<em>  
><em>Can your friends go, poof?<em>  
><em>Well, looky here<em>  
><em>Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip<em>  
><em>And then make the sucker disappear?<em>

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_  
><em>I'm here to answer all your midday prayers<em>  
><em>You got me bona fide, certified<em>  
><em>You got a genie for your chare d'affaires<em>  
><em>I got a powerful urge to help you out<em>  
><em>So what-cha wish? I really wanna know<em>  
><em>You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt<em>  
><em>Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh,"<em>

England grabbed the bottle, careful to keep America's focus on his singing. He smirked. His plan was working perfectly!

_"Mister Alfred, sir, have a wish or two or three_  
><em>I'm on the job, you big nabob<em>  
><em>You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend<em>  
><em>You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend<em>  
><em>You ain't never had a friend like me<em>  
><em>You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"<em>

He finished and laughed as he flew out the door. America stared at the door that England had just left and sighed when he realized the bottle was gone from his hand.

"I don't even care anymore..."


	52. Chapter 53

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Him and Switzerland danced to the music.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

He was pretty sure it was Liechenstein singing though he couldn't be sure. He was to caught up in the fact Switzerland was smiling and not threatening to shoot him.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before and_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

"Hey..." Switzerland said. He looked at him.

"Hm?"

_Certain as the sun_

_(Certain as the sun)_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

"Are you even listening?" Switzerland said in an angry voice. Listening to what?

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

"Japan!" Switzerland yelled and Japan was suddenly back in the shooting range. "You were imagining me dancing again wasn't you?!" Japan was silent be stared to step back. Why did he always do this?! "Japan..." The blond pointed a gun at him. "I'm gong to kill you. Run."

He _really_ needed to stop doing this.


	53. Chapter 54

Papa Knows Best

France looked at his son. He wanted to go visit England and his brother? No, that wouldn't do! England had already stolen America from him, not Canada too!

_"You want to go to America? Why, Canada...!_

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in this country!" _France sung, not caring if he seemed creepy for a moment. Anything to discourage Canada's desire to see his brother.

"I know but..." Canada stated to say before France cut him off.

"_That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming_

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest_," Canada opened his mouth to say something btu France didn't give him the chance.

"_Soon, but not yet_!"

"But -"

_"Shh!_

_Trust me, pet_

_Papa knows best_

_Papa knows best_

_Listen to your Papa_

_It's a scary world out there_

_Papa knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs_

_Poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes_

_The plague!" _Ok, so that last one was awhile ago but he was running out of things to say.

"No!" Canada said frightened and Frnce paused for a second in guilt before continuing.

_"Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth, and_

_Stop, no more, you'll just upset me_

_Papa's right here_

_Papa will protect you_

_Darling, here's what I sug_gest

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with mama_

_Papa knows best_

_Papa knows best_

_Take it from your mumsy_

_On your own, you won't survive_

_Sloppy, underdressed_

_Immature, clumsy_

_Please, they'll eat you up alive_

_Gullible, naÎve_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague_

_Plus, I believe_

_Gettin' kinda chubby_

_I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you_

_Papa understands_

_Papa's here to help you_

_All I have is one request_

_Canada?" _France gave his best smile to calm the scared chibi. He didn't think his son would get this freaked out... France pushed away the guilt. England mustn't get to talk to him.

"Oui?"

"Don't ever ask to your brother again."

"Oui, Papa."

France's smile wavered and pulled Canada into a hug to hide the falling smile.

"I love you very much, son."

XXX

There you go, two chapters. Sorry about the last one with Japan, but it was very funny to write.


	54. Chapter 55

"_So many times out here I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night…They had a kind of glow around them. It almost looked like heaven's light" _Sweden thought as Norway and Denmark walked past him in the park. Iceland and Hong Kong were over by a tree across the grass. _"I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might. No face as imitating as my face was ever meant for heaven's light…"_

"Su-san! I got the ice cream!" Finland ran over and kissed Sweden's cheek before handing him a fudge pop and sitting down. Sweden smiled a thank you and the shorter blond smiled back.

_"But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_

_ and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. _

_I dare to dream that he_

_ Might even care for me_

_And as I ring these bells tonight_

_My cold dark tower seems so bright_

_I swear it must be heaven's light…"_

___**xXx**_

_**Short chapter is short... oh well, keep sugesting.**_


	55. Chapter 56

It was America's birthday and everyone, save England for obvious reasons, was there. The blond did throw an awesome party after all. At this moment, America was talking to Canada and France, while Hungary, who was off to the side of everyone else, turned to Dixie and Liechtenstein.

"Are you two ready?"

Liechenstien nodded and Dixie grumbled, though she nodded as well. Hungary ignored the other brunette and started to play the music. Everyone noticed them rather quickly since the other music had stopped at the same time and Dixie, even if she found this stupid, nodded her thanks to Japan at the turntable.

Hungary started the song. "_Bless my soul_

_Al was on a roll_

_Person of the week in ev'ry nation opinion poll!"_

_"What a pro!" Liechtenstein sang._

_"Al could stop a show_

_Point him at a monster_

_and you're talkin' S.R.O._!" Hungary continued before turning to Dixie.

"_He was a no one_

_A zero, zero_," Dixie smirked at her brother, who stuck out his tongue.

_"Now he's a honcho_

_He's a hero_!" Liechenstien took over. _"Al was a kid with his_

_act down pat_

_From zero to hero_

_in no time flat!"_

_"Zero to hero_

_just like that!"_ They sung together. _"When he smiled_

_The grils went wild with_

_oohs and aahs_

_And they slapped his face_

_On ev'ry vase,"_

"on ev'ry "vahse"" Greece sleepily corrected. No one paid him any mind, throughly entertained with the singing.

_"From appearance fees_

_and royalties_

_Our Al had cash_

_to burn!"_ Dixie sung before muttering, "I wish..." She quickly continued singing however._ "Now nouveau riche_

_an' famous_

_He could tell you_

_What's a Grecian urn?_

_Say amen_

_There he goes again_

_Sweet and undefeated_

_And an awesome 10 for 10!"_

_"He sees, he conquers_

_Honey, the crowds were Going bonkers_!" Hungary took over. "_He showed the moxie_

_brains, and spunk_

_From zero to hero!"_

"Lots of spunk!" Liechenstien giggled. This was really fun!

_"Zero to hero!"_

"and who'da thunk..." Dixie muttered, smiling slightly.

"Is he bold?" Hungary asked.

"No one braver," Dixie said.

"Is he sweet?" Hungary asked.

"Our fav'rite flavor!" Liechenstien said.

"_Bless my soul,_" Dixie took over again. _"Al was on a roll_

_Undefeated_

_Riding high,"_

"And the nicest guy..." Hungary said.

"He's conceited!" Dixie said to Hungary and America glared at her and stuck his tounge out again.

_"He was a nothin'_

_a zero, zero_

_Now he's a honcho_

_He's a hero_

_He hit the heights at_

_breakneck speed..._" Liechenstien took over the last verse.

"_From zero to hero_," They began singing together again. "_Al is a hero_

_Now he's a hero!"_

"Yes, indeed!" Hungary said the last line and they bowed. Everyone clapped and the three girls were glad they didn't have to sing anymore. Though, everyone was slightly annoyed tha the couldn't top that as a gift.


	56. Chapter 57

From The Nightmare Before Christmas

Sally's Song

Italy stood on a hill a little ways away from the training course. He could see Germany and Japan waiting for him but he didn't think he would go. Romano, his brother, had surrendered. He was on the Allies side now and Italy's boss wanted to follow the example but... how could he leave Germany? The brunette looked up as a breeze blowed his hair back.

_I sense there's something in the wind_  
><em>That seems like tragedy's at hand<em>  
><em>And though I'd like to stand by him<em>

His eyes flicked back to the Training Course. Germany and Japan had apparently stopped waiting, since they were running now.

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
><em>The worst is just around the bend<em>

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
><em>And will he see how much he means to me?<em>  
><em>I think it's not to be<em>

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
><em>Where will his actions lead us then?<em>  
><em>Although I'd like to join the crowd<em>  
><em>In their enthusiastic cloud<em>  
><em>Try as I may, it doesn't last<em>

_And will we ever end up together?_  
><em>no, I think not, it's never to become<em>  
><em>For I am not the one <em>

Italy sighed and turned to walk away.

For I am not the one

"I'm sorry Doitsu..." He whispered.


	57. Chapter 58

From The Nightmare Before Christmas

Sally's Song

Italy stood on a hill a little ways away from the training course. He could see Germany and Japan waiting for him but he didn't think he would go. Romano, his brother, had surrendered. He was on the Allies side now and Italy's boss wanted to follow the example but... how could he leave Germany? The brunette looked up as a breeze blowed his hair back.

I sense there's something in the wind  
>That seems like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him

His eyes flicked back to the Training Course. Germany and Japan had apparently stopped waiting, since they were running now.

Can't shake this feeling that I have  
>The worst is just around the bend<p>

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud<br>Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
>no, I think not, it's never to become<br>For I am not the one

Italy sighed and turned to walk away.

For I am not the one

"I'm sorry Doitsu..." He whispered.


	58. Chapter 59

_I'm from a land, a far away land_  
><em>Where the caravan camels roam<em>  
><em>Where it's flat and immense<em>  
><em>And the heat is intense<em>  
><em>It's barbaric, but hey, it's home<em>

_When the wind's from the east_  
><em>And the sun's from the west<em>  
><em>And the sand in the glass is right<em>  
><em>Come on down<em>  
><em>Stop on by<em>  
><em>Hop a carpet and fly<em>  
><em>To another Turkish night<em>

_Turkish nights_  
><em>Like Turkish days<em>  
><em>More often than not<em>  
><em>Are hotter than hot<em>  
><em>In a lot of good ways<em>

He winked.

_Turkish nights_  
><em>'Neath Turkish moons<em>  
><em>A fool off his guard<em>  
><em>Could fall and fall hard<em>  
><em>Out there on the dunes<em>

Turkey smiles at Japan, who backed away slightly.

"So what do you think Japan?"

"... I think you need help too..."

_**Can I get more then one review please? See if you guys can beat your record in most reviews for a chapter!**_


	59. Chapter 60

**_I'm sorry but this story is about to go down. Not by me but apparently, I'm violating the copyright laws. Disney songs aren't under public domain. so... Sorry. I'm keep this story up as long as I can but I can't promise anything. _**


	60. Chapter 61

(I don't own any of this) "Engwand?" America asked, looking like a 5 year old, as he knocked on his brother's door. His brother had just gotten back from Europe but the first thing he did was go into his study and America was bored. "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, lets go and play! I never see you anymore, so come out the door! It's like you gone away!" He slid down the wall.

"We used to be best brothers

But now were not

And I wish you would tell me why!

Do you want to build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman-!"

"Not now America."

"Ok bye..." He sighed and went to go ppkay with the nieghborhood kids.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" America asked, now looking like a young teen, as he knocked on his brother's door. "Or anything, its your call! I think some company is overdue! I started talking to the pictures on the walls!"

_"Hang in there, bud!"_ He remembered saying to the picture of the dead king on the wall in the den.

"It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by..." He paused and sighed when nobody answered him.

"England?" America asked, now looking like a older teen, before he paused before quickly continuing, "Please I know you're in there... People are asking where you've been. They say, "I'm free," and I know I am. But still, I'm right out here for you... Just let me in!"

He slid down the wall. He only had a few minutes to sort it out with England before Washington came and got him. He stared at the door, wishing it would open. It didn't and he left without talking to England that day.

"We only had each other

It was just you and me

What are we gonna do?" England asked him on his 200th birthday. "Do... Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"ya... but its summer sooo..." He paused before grabbing England and dragging him. "To Alaska!"


End file.
